Luigi and Trix: For the search of courage
by Humillity1
Summary: Princess Daisy was frozen mysteriously, in order to save her, Luigi have to trust with the pilot of FAF and mercenary Trix Fehrris, along with the Fire flower squadron, to free both Mushroom kingdom and Sarasaland from a new threat, rescue Daisy and find the true meaning of life.
1. Prologue

Luigi and Trix: For the search of courage

PROLOGUE -

This is a story, when… well, is something hard to tell, because it is about a conflict, action, friendship, and love, but when we mix it, it appear a big bowl of a great adventure, or something like that.

My name is Trix Fehrris, I'm a mercenary and pilot of the Federative Air Force, a global force of Air, sea and ground units with the purpose of defend the lands of Earth of anything that we can all it as "Hostile". It is a great job, but to be honest, everything took a spin in my life, being a mercenary… well, it is about that you can call "Easy money", just for save a town, escort VIP's, or anything like that, If I really enjoy this life?... I can't explain, probably I will in the progress of this mission that was assigned by the Sarasaland king, how that happen? It'll be funny if you read it, but I'll count it anyway…

It all started in the skies of Sarasaland, 30 Km of Chai kingdom, where the king and queen are established, I'm part of the Fire flower squadron as Fire flower 3:

-Command: Fire flower squadron, an unknown craft is running away, permission granted to destroy that enemy.

-Fire flower 3: Roger that.

-Fire flower 2: Let's do it.

They were 2 crafts that separated from the formation to hunt down the unknown craft, the plane of the Fire flower squadron is a SU-45 Woodpecker, a both fighter and VTOL craft used for multipurpose, all-weather missions, in the atmosphere and the space.

-Fire flower leader: Hey, where are you going? , Head back here, now! –The leader said it with angry.

-Fire flower 3: We almost near its position, we can take it.

-Fire flower 2: I just hope it's not another attack, like yesterday.

-Fire flower 4: Count on it, but just head back, we'll take it together.

-Fire flower 2: Yeah yeah, whatever.

-Fire flower 4: And so, Trix, How's being a mercenary?

-Fire flower 3 (Trix): I can't say much, It's just another work in the office, however, I believed in faith, with that It's possible to complete any mission.

-Fire flower 4: I agree.

-Fire flower leader: Cut the chatter, the craft is almost in range of Chai kingdom.

-Fire flower 3 (Trix): Proceeding at full throttle.

Trix was almost near the craft, then someone was talking in the intercom:

-?: So, you're finally come.

-Fire flower 3 (Trix): Attention unknown craft, you're violating rules of flying through and area without permission, say your intentions and land in a wide area, if our IFF is not responding, we'll have to shoot you down.

-?: Looks like this is how it gonna be, then?

-Fire flower 3 (Trix): Huh? What do you mean?

-Fire flower leader: Something is wrong, he's not responding the IFF, who are you?

-?: I'll tell you who I am, I'm called as Gigatron, looks like you are a little confused about this, right?

-Fire flower leader: About what? What's your intention?

-Gigatron: You'll see it if you can catch me.

He was escaping in full speed:

-Fire flower 4: This isn't good, he is approaching to Chai kingdom, they'll recognize us as hostiles.

-Fire flower leader: They won't, let's catch him, he may have vital information.

The fire flower squadron consist in 8 fighters, the 8 were to full speed to shoot him down, but the craft was too agile to damage it, avoiding missiles and popcorn seeds rounds like a maniac:

-Fire flower leader: What the…?

-Fire flower 5: Who's this guy? How he could avoid all that fire?

-Fire flower leader: Something is really weird here.

-Fire flower 2: No dice, I'm heading in to stop it.

Fire flower leader: No, wait!

It seems that Gigatron have a rear turret, he was firing to Fire flower 2:

-Fire flower 2: Woah! I didn't expected that.

And then he was hit:

-Fire flower leader: Kuni, Are you ok?

-Fire flower 2 (Kuni): Yeah, light damage to the hull, I'm retreating for now.

-Fire flower leader: Trix, he is aiming to you!

-Fire flower 3 (Trix): Not too fast!

With a spreading fire, Gigatron craft was hit, but using an unknown types of missiles, Trix craft engine was on fire:

-Fire flower 3 (Trix): Heavens!

-Gigatron: Here is your present, but that's only the beginning, next time you'll see the true meanings of APEX.

-Fire flower 3 (Trix): APEX?

-Fire flower 2 (Kuni): Trix, your engines are on fire, eject now!

-Fire flower 3 (Trix): Understood.

But when Trix pull off the eject button:

-Fire flower 3 (Trix):? I can't eject, that missiles hit the electrical systems.

-Fire flower 4: We are in Chai kingdom, do something to drop the plane in a safe place.

-Fire flower 3 (Trix): I'll try.

But when Trix tried to eject, one aileron and half wing were torn apart:

-Fire flower 3 (Trix): Oh man, not good.

-Fire flower 2 (Kuni): Do something!

-Fire flower 3 (Trix): …

The last decision was kick the canopy, he made it and jump off the plane, he opened the parachute and saw the rest of the squadron going away:

-Fire flower 3 (Trix): Huhh… just not my day.

When he saw down, his plane was going down, sadly, it was going down between mountains are various palaces, at least the people there could escape before the aircraft crashed:

-Fire flower 3 (Trix): I just hope no one saw that.

Unlucky, the royal guards were waiting for him to catch him:

-Fire flower 3 (Trix): (gulp).

A few hours passed, Trix was in a prison, in the castle prison, it was too awful about that, because for the simple reason of crashing and aircraft in a palace area, it wasn't his fault, and only the guards take it as an excuse, meanwhile, 2 guards were coming to Trix's cell:

Guard: Get up valiant, you have a meeting with the king of Sarasaland.

Trix: My name is not valiant.

Guard 2: Hey! No one told you to speak, now move on.

The guards move Trix into the whole castle until they stopped in the Throne room, where the king and queen of Sarasaland were:

Guard: Your highness, here is the prisoner of the palace scandal.

King Sarasa: Very good, you can go out, I want to talk with him alone.

Guard: Yes your highness.

The guards retired from the throne room:

King Sarasa: So, what we have here?

Trix: …

King Sarasa: Well, at least you weren't breaking the rules, I'll let you talk, but you have to tell me the truth of what happened, understood?!

He nodded with his head:

King Sarasa: Well then, what happened?

Trix: I belong to a squadron called "Fire flower", we got a mission to intercept an unknown aircraft that was heading to this direction, we didn't knew who was, then he opened fire on us, he destroy my ship, I couldn't move it to another place, neither eject, so I kicked the canopy and jumped, I didn't expected that the plane were to crash in a royal area.

King Sarasa: At least it wasn't in my castle, but are you sure that is the truth?

Trix: Yeah.

King Sarasa: Are you sure?

Queen Sarasa: What do we think if this isn't nothing but excuses?

Trix: I'm telling you the truth, with hand in the heart.

King Sarasa: I know people who can tell me the truth, but you… I don't trust you, I need to make you questions, and you will answer. How old are you?

Trix: 23

King Sarasa: Where did you come from?

Trix: I don't know my birthplace, but I belong in a base in Easton Kingdom.

King Sarasa: What's your occupation?

Trix: I'm a fighter pilot and a mercenary….

King Sarasa: HA! I knew it, you aren't someone to trust, you mercenaries only work and betray for money.

Trix: I'm not that type of mercenary, I'm loyal to who hire me.

King Sarasa: Then explain what happened here!

Trix: I'm telling you the truth!

The king was in a moment of silence due to Trix loud voice:

King Sarasa: Is that the modals to the king?

Trix: …

King Sarasa: Won't you answer?

Trix: I just told the truth, I'm not belong to hostile nature.

King Sarasa: For that type of voice tone, you can stay for a long time in prison, you know?

Trix: …

King Sarasa: Then that will….

? : Father!

The king was interrupted by a female voice, she entered to the room, she was a princess who have an orange and yellow dress with a flower in her chest:

King Sarasa: Daisy, what are you doing here?

Princess Daisy: My date with Luigi finished a minutes ago and I returned to the castle, what's all that noise.

King Sarasa: I was arguing with that prisoner.

Princess Daisy: Why?

Queen Sarasa: He was the responsible for the accident in the royal area of Chai, he didn't tell us the truth.

Trix: I!...

King Sarasa: …

Princess Daisy: But father, I though you weren't supposed to yell anymore.

King Sarasa: Is something hard to tell you, I'll discuss it later.

Princess Daisy: Well, tell me now.

King Sarasa: Ok, fine, stay here prisoner.

The king and queen went with their daughter and the hallway to talk in private:

King Sarasa: Listen Daisy, I know what I said before, but crashing a plane into the royal area is a violation of rules, also, is a terrorist attack for the country.

Princess Daisy: I understand, but I don't think it was for purpose.

King Sarasa: How do you know?

Princess Daisy: Because i can know when something like this can happen, also, it seems that the plane didn't have a wing.

Queen Sarasa: Who told you?

Princess Daisy: A guard.

Queen Sarasa: -sigh- … Ok Daisy, we'll trust in him, for now, just go to your room, we have to prepare for the summer celebration in a few days and we want to stay with us, ok?

Princess Daisy: Of course mother, can Luigi come?

King Sarasa: He's your boyfriend and part of the family, of course he can.

Princess Daisy: Thank you so much father –She hugs her family and went to your room.

Queen Sarasa: What we'll do with him?

King Sarasa: I don't know, I'll think it.

Guard: Your highness, we received a letter from the Federative Air Force.

King Sarasa: Let me see it.

The letter says: "to the king and queen of Sarasaland:

We wrote this letter in order to liberate the 2nd Lieutenant Trix Fehrris, because he is one of the best pilots we have and is in a mission along with the 30th division, 14th squadron "Fire flower" in order to maintain peace around the world.

We anticipated your answer.

Atte. The high command of Federative Air Force

Easton Kingdom Air Base, Sarasaland."

King Sarasa: Ok then, we'll let him go.

Queen Sarasa: Good.

The guards went to the throne room, the prisoner still was there:

Guard: Hey you, valiant, we received a letter from your boss, you are free, but we warn you, if you make another nonsense in this kingdom, you'll be a dead man, you understand?!

Trix nodded with his head:

Guard: Very well, now get out.

The guards followed Trix to the Gate, once out the guards closed the door:

Trix: What a weird day.

Then, a Humvee appeared:

Kuni: Trix, you're ok.

Trix: Kuni! It's good to see you, where were you?

Kuni: Sorry if it took long, we couldn't stay because we spotted Gigatron again.

Trix: Where he headed? –He asked with anger.

Kuni: We lost his track beyond Easton Kingdom, 70 km to the west.

Trix: Probably we'll see him again.

Kuni: I don't know, let's back home.

Trix: Yeah.

They headed to the base, even if it'll take a long way.

Meanwhile in the road to Easton Air Base:

-Kuni: So, what happened then?

-Trix: It's so hard so say.

-Kuni: Like what? The guards took you to the castle and you made the king mad.

-Trix: You really know that, right?

-Kuni: Almost, I suggested the send of the letter.

-Trix: At least I can thank you for that.

-Kuni: No problem, but seriously, I don't think if your job of mercenary can adjust your style of life.

-Trix: About what?

-Kuni: Well, to be honest, we are just a regular air force, not a payment check for high value missions, you know?

-Trix: Yeah, so?

-Kuni: So…?

-Trix: Look, if anyone of you take that type of work, it's ok, I'm there because I don't have something to do in the life.

-Kuni: Are you sure?

-Trix: I don't know exactly.

-Kuni: Hey, I'm telling the thing as friends, ok? Tell me, for how long we were friends?

-Trix: I don't know…. 2 or maybe 3 years.

-Kuni: See? You can trust me in everything, besides, if you have faith to do the things, I'm really sure you have to make the right things.

-Trix: Yeah… I agree with you, anyway, what's about that mission?

-Kuni: Oh right, high command told us about someone named Bowser, wanting to attack the Mushroom Kingdom, we'll be dispatched as the same formation like today, but this time we'll have to take more serious the situation… without being destroyed.

-Trix: You really laugh at me for that, isn't it?

-Kuni: Nop, before that, we need some supplies with Erich in Chai kingdom, tomorrow we'll go again.

-Trix: And the mission?

-Kuni: Is in the afternoon, I'm sure you'll be ready for anything, as well as me, Kordoon, Kobler, and the rest, and probably you have to compensate that accident.

-Trix: Yeah, I know.

After the conversation, Trix saw at the window, it was a starry night, he couldn't help but think about what Kuni said:

-Trix: (The meaning of a life, maybe Kuni is right, but what can I do, also, what about Gigatron and the "beginning"?)

After that, in the castle, Princess Daisy was in her room, before she go to sleep, she was brushing her hair, and thinking about some things:

-Princess Daisy: (Oh I'm so happy about the summer celebration, also staying with Luigi and feeling love for him, the best thing apart of being boyfriends, it's that we really have a true love, I didn't know it until we feel it as the times passes, probably that's the life meaning… I really hope so… hehe).

Suddenly she hears some steps:

-Princess Daisy: Um? Is someone there?

She still hears the steps, she began to see who was, probably one of the guards, she didn't knew it until the steps finished in the throne room, she opened the door and no one was there, the only thing that catch her attention is the open curtain and window:

-Princess Daisy: Uhm… probably it was my imagination.

Then she closed the door and the curtain, but suddenly, something was behind her, and everything in the screen went black…

The next morning:

Trix and Kuni arrived at Chai kingdom, where they'll meet Erich for some supplies.

-Kuni: Oh, I just hope that Erich isn't late, like always.

-Trix: Don't worry, we can trust in him, besides, probably had to deal with something.

Suddenly, a woman voice shouted too strong, stunning Kuni and Trix:

-Trix: ?

-Kuni: What happened?

Then someone was running towards them, it was their friend Erich:

-Erich: Hey guys, did you hear what happened?

-Kuni: We just arrived here 5 minutes ago.

-Erich: Then follow me, you'll see it- He talked something tired and scared.

They followed him, it was a big crowd at the castle gates:

-Kuni: Woah! Something happened there?

-Erich: They're saying it in the news, check it, please!

-TV announcer: "We broadcast this transmission concerning something terrible that just happened today, some of the guards of King and Queen Sarasa castle found their daughter, princess Daisy, was encased in crystal-ice form mysteriously, no one can tell what happened between 10:00 pm and 3:00 am, but the try to unfreeze her finished in vain acts…"

-Trix: Uh, what a mess. – He tried to walk to the castle.

-Kuni: Hey, wait!

-TV announcer: "In other news, we received a declaration of an unknown army called themselves "APEX" declaring war from both Mushroom Kingdom and Sarasaland, and other regions as well, knowing the existence of a possibly third contact on Earth, but at the time we can confirmed that…"

Meanwhile in the castle gates:

-Kuni: Hey! What are you doing?

-Trix: I want to see that if is true.

-Kuni: But they won't let us enter, we aren't royals you know, how can they…..

But apparently, no guards were in the gates:

-Kuni: Oh, weird.

-Trix: Route clear, happy?

-Kuni: Sort off.

They went to the throne room, when they arrived, they could see the king and queen, along with some guards and Luigi some sad, especially Luigi for the tragic event of his loved one:

-King Sarasa: No! How that could happen?

Princess Daisy was encased (Or frozen) in ice or crystal, near the window behind the throne, it was a BIG window:

-Queen Sarasa: Our daughter, no!- She was crying for the event.

-Guard: Can we do something for your highness?

-King Sarasa: Just to find the responsible of this, and unfreeze her.

Meanwhile in the hallways, Trix was looking every part of the throne room for a clues, until he found something missing, they have to talk without noise:

-Trix: Something is missing there.

-Kuni: What is it?

-Trix: Is like a… power star, probably when he or she robbed it before freeze the princess.

-Kuni: What can we do?

-Trix: (Beginning….) probably they'll need someone who can prove what happened.

-Kuni: You mean… you?

-Trix: Us.

-Kuni: Ok… probably that will answer the need for compensate the accident?

-Trix: I hope so.

-Kuni: Then do it.

-Trix: I will.

Meanwhile in the throne room:

-King Sarasa: I don't know how, just find the responsible! I will pay anything for it, just I want my daughter back!

-Trix: Your highness!

The king saw Trix, everyone too, they didn't expected their informal entrance:

-King Sarasa: You?! What are you doing here? You want to cause more problems?!

-Trix: No, if you mind or ask about someone to find the responsible, I probably have a clue of who made this, I ask your favor to find who did it.

-King Sarasa: For what reasons? Just for money?

-Trix: No, I want to compensate the accident that I made it yesterday, and restore peace, that's all I want it.

-King Sarasa: How can you prove it?

-Trix: Check my works record on the FAF.

The guard took the record, and gave it to the king, he could see skills, missions, and combat techniques about Trix, after some minutes of review, the king had an answer:

-King Sarasa: Which squadron do you belong?

-Trix: Fire flower squadron.

-King Sarasa: … Fine, I'll give you the favor, just one condition.

-Trix: Yes?

-King Sarasa: Don't fail! Save my daughter and bring back the lost power star!

-Queen Sarasa: Please, save our daughter.

-Trix: I will, don't worry.

-Guard: Your highness, we found a message, probably of the responsible.

The message say: "The summer is in 3 days, if you can't bring back the power star before that time, your daughter will melt down by the sun rays, you better hurry".

-King Sarasa: THAT…!

-Queen Sarasa: Dear, please calm down.

The king calmed down:

-Trix: We'll bring back everything that was stole.

-Luigi: Wait, I'll go with you.

-King Sarasa: Luigi, are you sure?

-Luigi: Yeah, pretty sure, I want to save her, I really loved her, I can't let this happens.

-King Sarasa: well… take care then.

-Luigi: I'll do.

Then Trix and Luigi left the throne room, without before the king looking at Trix, nodding with his head, Trix made the same and went to the hallways:

-Luigi: I'm Luigi, it's a pleasure to meet someone who help me to save Daisy.

-Trix: Trix Fehrris, pilot of FAF.

-Kuni: And I'm Kuni Greens, it's good to meet you too. So, Trix, Did you really have a clue?

-Trix: I hope so.

When they were about to go to the air base, the news reported something again:

TV announcer: We disrupt your current program talking the next:

At this time of the afternoon, several floating ships are heading to the mushroom kingdom, the commander is no one other than Bowser, the king of the Koopas, trying to kidnap princess Peach again…

-Trix: So they finally did it.

-Kuni: What will we do now?

-Trix: Simply… let's sortie.

"After that situation, Luigi, Kuni and I went to the Air base in Easton Kingdom, Luigi had to pass a few tests in order to help us to defeat Bowser and the unknown enemy, at least he will help me being a co-pilot, I heard of him that he is some shy, but it doesn't matter, I know I can trust in him, was well as he in me.

According to the briefing of command, there are 3 areas where Bowser will execute his attacks:

-Above the skies of Mushroom kingdom with this floating fleet.

-The Delfino isle using submarines.

-The mushroom city.

All we could know about the new menace APEX was nothing, but we have to pay attention for awkward situations, then, we were preparing for Take-off, as part of the Fire flower squadron":

-Carrier personnel: Checking systems, electromagnetic launchers ok, pressure… normal, all woodpeckers in position and ready to deploy.

-Command: This probably will be a sudden mission, nothing that you faced before, I'm sure you will handle it, please, everyone, come back in one piece.

-Fire flower leader: We'll do Command.

-Carrier personnel: Stand by for immediate take-off, Ice flower squadron took off, now is their turn.

-Carrier personnel: Understood, preparing launch pads.

8 Woodpeckers were in place:

-Carrier personnel: launching in 5… 4….. 3….. –All the planes started their engines- 2…. 1…. launching now.

And then, when all the fighters took off, the screen turn white…

"And then was the beginning, our beginning, only a thing I can know for now, they got with the wrong people, if this mission is about to save love, then with that I finally will know what life means really…. we'll do it for faith, we'll do it for courage…. WE'LL... DO…. FOR…. JUSTICE…"

FOR THE SEARCH OF COURAGE

THE ADVENTURE BEGINS TO LUIGI AND TRIX-


	2. Into the rebels

Luigi and Trix: For the search of courage

"As we took off of the carrier, the squadron and i made the arrival to the skies of Mushroom Kingdom, the view was cloudy, and at least hundreds of floating ships were in row, with the intention of attack the kingdom and kidnap the princess, again… but when they say again, it means he kidnapped her before? That question was answered by Luigi, saying that he and his brother Mario were responsible of her rescue in many times. Probably that time of adventure could fit me in, but probably I'll answer that for later, but for now, no one of the squad can say if the named "APEX" appear".

Chapter 1: Into the rebels.

Objective: Break through the enemy fleet and destroy the lead attacker ship.

Music: watch?v=PX3vEQ-KQvs

-Fire flower leader: Ok everyone, we're here in the cloudy atmosphere, our first priority is stop Bowser attempt to attack the kingdom and capture Princess Peach, attacking the central attacker ship, we'll see the best for you, now let's go!

-Kuni: Roger, Fire flower 2, engaging.

-Trix: Fire flower 3

-Kobler: Fire flower 4 ready.

-Kordoon: Fire flower 5 awaiting instructions.

-Douglas: Fire flower 6.

-Helis: Fire flower 7 in position

-Jake: Fire flower 8, ready.

-Captain Girafalde: Understood, down them all!

-All teammates: Roger!

All fighters went to top speed through enemy floating ships:

-Shy guy minion: Listen everyone, we detected hostiles coming right at us.

-Shy guy minion 2: Be ready, prepare the anti-aircraft cannons and missiles.

-Shy guy captain: Don't let them through, they are heading to Bowser flagship.

The ships were in firing position, everyone saw that:

-Captain Girafalde: Oh boy.

-Kuni: we are on the exact line of fire.

-Captain Girafalde: Not only that, we expect enemy fighters from the fleet.

-Kordoon: Yeah, they are coming.

-Captain Girafalde: Uhm… flankers.

-Kuni: what a shame, I know they're still good fighters in the present, but comparing it with our fighters, as I said, a shame.

-Captain Girafalde: Stay focus, Kuni, take Trix, Kobler and Koordon with you and make through the right area, engage any fighter and ship.

-Kuni: Got it.

-Captain Girafalde: The rest will make through to the left, strike them, now!

The orders were simple: Destroy fighters and defense of the ships, for them, it was just a easy task:

-Kuni: We're going!

-Trix: Activating attacks.

-Aircraft Defensive System: Attacks activated.

-Trix: Gun it.

Using popcorn seeds machine cannon, they pierce through, destroying one ship defenses:

-Kuni: Don't forget you have sugar missiles too, use it for fighters.

-Kobler: Copy that, flying through and invasion is really a task.

-Kuni: Just watch and sit Kobler.

Using missiles against the fighters, all were a success, letting the enemy pilots to eject:

-Captain Girafalde: Remember, we don't kill, we aren't wild people.

-Kuni: Understood.

-Douglas: I really like that.

-Kobler: More fighters incoming, where is Ice flower squadron?

-Captain Girafalde: They are defending the kingdom of further attack, we are only doing the hard job for now.

-Kuni: Typical.

-Trix: More coming in, at least 3 ships were destroyed.

-Luigi: …

-Trix: Are you alright, Luigi?

-Luigi: Yeah, just a little dizzy, I can handle it.

-Trix: Ok, tell me if you need something, for now, I need your help.

-Luigi: Yeah, of course, thanks.

-Trix: Enemy ship at 12 o'clock, Luigi, i need you to launch a torpedo to that ship.

-Luigi: Ok.

Luigi launched an orange juice-filled torpedo, hitting it the front ship, all the crew were escaping:

-Trix: Good job.

-Kuni: Nice shot, for both of you.

-Koopa minion: The rear guard is being destroyed.

-Shy guy minion: Our defenses aren't enough for them, we have to do something.

-Bowser: The flagship is impenetrable, we'll move the attacker into the clouds, they won't see it.

-Koopa minion: Understood sir.

-Captain Girafalde: We're doing good, keep it up.

-Douglas: I have problems, 2 flankers behind me.

-Helis: I'll cover you.

-Jake: Heading it.

They helped Douglas, one was just damaged.

-Jake: Don't let him escape Helis.

-Helis: Yes – But she saw the 2 ships, they were attacking her- Oh no, I can't pass through.

-Jake: Helis, you can.

-Helis: Sorry, pulling out for now.

-Jake: Oh… well, let him go then, Douglas, how are you?

-Douglas: I'm good, thank you.

-Kuni: Captain, Fire flower 2 here, we're passing Bowser flagship.

-Captain Girafalde: Understood, looks like all the rear defenses were shot down, a few ships changed speed to retreat, we'll deal with them later, the rest are here, though, Can you destroy the flagship?

-Kuni: I don't think so, our shots aren't doing anything.

-Trix: We can break the cannons and missile launchers on the right side.

-Captain Girafalde: Good idea

But then something happened:

-Captain Girafalde: Be advised, the attacker is moving, repeat, the attacker is moving.

-Koordon: Kobler and me have full hands of fighters.

-Captain Girafalde: The rest is expecting heavy fire from the rest of the ships, Kuni, Trix, it's all up to you.

-Kuni: Got it.

-Trix: Roger.

-Luigi: We'll do it.

Both fighters turn to the right to break the enemy defenses:

-Kuni: Missiles incoming.

-Trix: Evade, evade.

The long was too large, but after a couple of minutes passing it, they made it:

-Kuni: Oof... What a mess, seriously!

-Trix: I'll drop altitude.

-Kuni: Let's go then.

-Trix: We have a ship in front of us.

-Kuni: Launching torpedoes.

2 torpedoes were enough to sink the ship and letting the crew escape, after that, Trix changed direction:

-Kuni: Trix, where are you going?

-Trix: I saw the attacker, it's heading to the clouds.

-Captain Girafalde: We are expecting a storm in the clouds, watch yourself.

-Trix: I can handle it.

-Kuni: Understood, I'll try to give you some cover.

Trix went to the clouds, inside was gray, with a few thunders:

-WARNING… MASSIVE HOSTILE DETECTED… WARNING… MASSIVE HOSTILE DETECTED-

-Trix: The alarm?

-Luigi: That probably about something big.

-Trix: Yeah, prepare for battle Luigi.

Then a big ship with at least 8 wings (4 in every side), appeared in front of them:

Music: watch?v=rDObBS_RiB4

-Trix: It's the attacker.

-Captain Girafalde: You have to destroy it Fire flower 3, don't let it escape.

-Trix: Roger that.

The attacker was too strong, as well as it's attacks, but Trix and Luigi tried to maneuver all the attacks:

-Captain Girafalde: Trix, remember that you have 4 types of attacks: Cannon, missiles, torpedoes, and your special attack.

-Trix: Yeah, the powder-action firestorm missiles.

-Captain Girafalde: Use all your attacks wisely.

Trix launched the PAFM (Powder-Action Firestorm Missiles), it was an effective shot, causing the attacker lost 3 wings, and it was pluming smoke:

-Trix: You won't get away.

After some minutes of intense combat, it seems that the attacker was in its final breath of escape:

-Trix: You are down, do it Luigi.

With the help of Luigi, Trix launched 2 missiles and destroyed the attacker, it was falling, knowing that was only an unmanned ship, until it exploded.

-Trix: *whistle* we did it.

-Kuni: Trix, what's your status?

-Trix: We destroyed the attacker, leaving the clouds now.

Music: watch?v=GAKbLZhANDY

-Captain Girafalde: All aircraft, report.

-Kuni: Here is ok, the rest of the pack it's ok.

-Koordon: Yeah, confirmed, we expect a few damage but we are ok.

-Jake: Same here.

-Captain Girafalde: Command, this is Fire flower leader, the central attacker was destroyed and we are heading to our next destination, over.

-Command: Confirmed Fire flower, we have a positive image of the decimated part of Bowser fleet, we'll tell Ice flower squadron to take the rest but it seems that the fleet is retreating to the south, anyway, you did a good job, proceed to the carrier to refuel, rearm an repair and head to Delfino Isle, we received numerous calls from our ground troops being attack by Bowser submarines.

-Captain Girafalde: Copy all, we're going.

-Kobler: Man, I can't believe we did it.

-Captain Girafalde: That's only the beginning, let's move.

All the planes flew back to the carrier, the first part of the mission was successful.

"The squadron a I completed the first part of the mission, with the destruction of the half of the enemy fleet, it seems that Bowser had no other choice to retreat, meanwhile back in the carrier, Luigi seems some sad due for Daisy, I felt like this too, because I promised him to save her, this mission maybe can explain about the missing power star of the castle, I'll do my best to see what we can do, however, I am not anticipating anything, because I help Luigi, probably a little things changed my mind, but not completely"

"On the other hand, when the captain said "That's only the beginning" that remind me what said Gigatron, What he could mean about that, either?"

TO BE CONTINUED-


	3. The depth

Luigi and Trix: For the search of courage

Trix point of view:

"A few hours passed since the battle for the liberation of mushroom kingdom, we arrived near the Delfino Isle, after that the last part was Mushroom city, we heard about several contacts with enemy submarines, it was weird, even if our planes can go underwater, I don't think that matter, for some reasons, I don't know if this intel are telling us something to rescue Princess Daisy and recover the power star, but I have to completed the mission, then, as I promised, help Luigi"

Luigi point of view:

"My first job as a co-pilot really work, I really felt dizzy with all the flying, at least we completed a part, I said "we" because I am part of the squadron too, Trix isn't sure if this mission is telling us something, since who or what froze Daisy, I am not expecting anything but sadness, after the mission is over, we'll go to save her, I swear you Daisy, we'll save you"

Chapter 2: The depth

Numerous reports of civilians and ground forces were attacked by Bowser submarines, with a distance of 5 km to the shores of Delfino isle, in this mission the Woodpecker will have to go underwater to destroy the submarines, or use the torpedoes.

Objective: Save Delfino isle from Bowser submarines.

Music: watch?v=9r-Uk_oMvrg

-Kobler: Man, I really love the sunset here.

-Kordoon: Heh, me too, but honestly I have to go here for vacation for any case, I hear this is a good place to live.

-Captain Girafalde: Well, it won't be a good place for vacations anymore if we don't get rid of the submarines.

-Kuni: Yeah, you're right.

-Captain Girafalde: Ok, same formation as before, go under water or use torpedoes.

-Kordoon: Got it.

-Enemy pilot: Enemy fighters detected, they are the Fire flower squadron.

-Enemy pilot 2: They are only 8, we can take them.

-Enemy pilot: Are the ECM ready?

-Enemy pilot 2: It will be when the command submarine get to the surface.

-Enemy pilot: Understood, lead the way then.

-Douglas: Enemy fighters, a lot of them.

-Captain Girafalde: Remember your training, or your years' experience.

-Douglas: Ok.

An air battle started, like the last mission nothing was difficult for the Fire flower, with some special attacks at least some fighters were shot down:

-Kobler: Oh yeah.

-Kordoon: Seriously, they can't give us a real scream?

-Kuni: Do you really want something to go away, Kordoon?

-Kordoon: Ah, shut up Kuni, I only want some of fun, because, Bowser is really a fool.

-Luigi: (Hehe, I gotta admit he is telling the true).

-Trix: We really faced fighter before, at least no one did hit the isle (I'm happy about that).

\- Captain Girafalde: There more fighters coming, pay attention.

-Kuni: Piece of cake.

About 20 minutes later:

-Kuni: really? It was over?

-Enemy pilot: They really hit us hard, we should retreat.

-Enemy pilot 2: I want to see how they'll take the submarines, even the command.

-Command: Confirmed destruction of air force, good work Fire flower, now take the submarines, we saw some surfacing, use that advantage to attack.

-Captain Girafalde: Copy that, Kuni, you and Trix head underwater and take the early approaching subs, we'll take the rest.

-Kuni: Copy that, let's go Trix.

-Aircraft Defensive System: Changing fighter mode to underwater mode.

Kuni and Trix went underwater, only to see the subs:

-Kuni: There's the subs.

-Trix: Let's engage.

That happens, a few were sunk, the crew escaped but something wasn't good:

-Kuni:?

-Trix: What happen?

-Kuni: Oh man, I'm out of torpedoes, and only one left.

-Trix: I'll take it for you.

-Kuni: Thanks.

Trix launched the torpedo to the last sub, he hit it with success, after that he went back to fighter mode and looks like everything was in order:

-Trix: Everything all right?

-Kuni: Yeah, hey, sorry, that… I didn't reloaded the torpedoes.

-Trix: Don't worry.

-Luigi: Well, we did it. That's good.

-Trix: I couldn't make it without you Luigi.

-Luigi: Really?

-Trix: Yeah, you have good shooting, is like if you did it before.

-Luigi: Well, shooting… no, but I know what action is because I was in many sports events, and helping Mario to save Princess Peach.

-Trix: It seems that Mario have always all the credit, right?

-Luigi: Yeah, and… I couldn't make more than just that, only trying to protect Daisy.

-Trix: I know how you feel….

-Luigi: You do?

-Trix: Uhm… no… I understand you… simply as pie… hey you are doing well in this part, honestly, I haven't a co-pilot before, you'll be happy and you'll have the credit you deserve.

-Luigi: You think that?

-Trix: With hand in the heart.

-Luigi: Oh… thanks, I appreciate that – But still, something bothered Luigi.

-Trix: Still worried of Daisy, right?

-Luigi: Yeah, I'm so desperate to save her… she… I don't know how she is… she probably is suffering being stuck and frozen, I….

-Trix: …

-Luigi: …

-Trix: Said it, don't worry, I'm here to listen.

-Luigi: I love her.

-Trix: Hey… I not understand too much about love, but that is one of the best valors, because The Word say "And now these three remains: faith, hope, and love. But the greatest of these is love". I'm sure if you have these 3 valors, you can save her, besides, I'll help you because I promised.

After that, Luigi started to cry:

-Trix: I promised you, we'll save her.

-Luigi: -Sniff- Thank you.

-Kuni: Hey, where you been?

-Trix: What's the battle condition?

-Kuni: Looks like everything was clear, captain, Fire flower 2 here, how's everything there?

-Captain Girafalde: It seems that everything is in the clear, all submarines and air for…. destroy….. but we….. someth… big this t…..

-Kuni: Ehh, Sir? Can you repeat that again?

-Captain Girafalde: What... what's….. Are the communi…?

-Kuni: Wait a minute, it is ECM?

-Trix: Who's is jamming it? Kordoon, Kobler, where are you?

-Kordoon: Next to you.

-Trix: Oh, it's good that you are ok.

-WARNING… MASSIVE HOSTILE DETECTED. WARNING… MASSIVE HOSTILE DETECTED-

-Kuni: What now?

-Kobler: Hey, something is in the water.

Kobler was right, it was a BIG submarine floating in the water, it was heavily armed.

Music: watch?v=46r13hRwucw

-Kuni: Man, what's THAT?!

-Trix: Another submarine? That seems the boss.

-Kordoon: No dice, look at the back.

-Trix: An antenna? That's the reason of the jamming.

-Kuni: We have to beat it, pronto! Let's go.

They headed to the submarine, even with heavy attack, they could maneuver easily:

-Kuni: Captain, it's Kuni, do you copy, over?

-Captain Girafalde: We are… aircraft are… we found another su….. We'll take it.

-Douglas: Enemies are….. Retreat….. I'll go after…..

-Jake: Douglas!

-Helis: Don't go a…..

-Kordoon: Man, they are losing sense.

-Trix: We can do this.

After minutes, using all his combat and Trix's APFM, the submarine took a lot of damage, however, the antenna was still there.

-Trix: The antenna, we forgot to destroy it.

-Kuni: Then let's do it.

-Jake: Douglas… get back…

-Douglas: The enemy are… I can handle… heavens…. get off m….. They're esc….. Man… Aaarg…

-Kuni: What the?

-Kobler: Douglas is ok?

-Trix: The jamming is putting the things worse, let's destroy it already.

They destroyed the Antenna, but the submarine was there, they destroyed almost everything:

-Trix: Luigi, launch a torpedo!

-Luigi: Understood.

Luigi launched the torpedo to the chimney, and with that, the submarine was destroyed:

-Music: watch?v=GAKbLZhANDY

-Trix: You did it Luigi!

-Luigi: It's good that all was over.

-Kobler: Now with the antenna destroyed, the jamming stopped, and the Isle Delfino is safe.

-Kuni: Yeah, let's go back with the rest.

They headed with the rest of the squadron:

-Captain Girafalde: Good work everyone, Isle Delfino is safe.

-Jake: …

-Kuni: Yeah, we did our job here.

-FAF ground: This is Dragon battalion, thank you for helping us in this battle.

-Captain Girafalde: Just glad for you guys are safe.

-FAF ground: We'll take position here, good luck.

The squadron was in formation again, heading to the next destination, but Luigi saw something weird on radar:

-Luigi: Em… Trix?

-Trix: Yeah?

-Luigi: How many pilots are in this squadron?

-Trix: 8 pilots, why?

-Luigi: Why are only 7 dots?

-Trix: 7? –Then Trix remind something- Oh heavens, Douglas!

-Kuni: Captain, what happen to Douglas?

Music: . 3

-Jake: …

-Captain Girafalde: He's gone.

-Kobler: What? How?

-Captain Girafalde: He was pursuing fighters that retreated… Alone.

-Kuni: …

-Trix: Umph…

-Captain Girafalde: Let's go back.

-Kuni: Yes sir.

The 7 fighters went back to the carrier, this time without a smile…

Trix point of view

"We lost a pilot? That's impossible, when I entered to the FAF, the squadron members were the same, that in 5 years, they didn't lose a member since that, even in the harder times, but above all things, that submarine wasn't of Bowser due to a superior technology, that means, APEX is really on the run?"

Luigi point of view

"The mission was a success… but they lost someone, I can't believe… I didn't want to believe it, but, with that… it was so sad… can I really trust Trix? ... What can happen is he is shot down too? What about if we fail in save Daisy? No, I can't think like that, I want courage. I really want save her to stay with her the rest of my life, when Trix say "Faith, hope, love, and the greatest of all is love", I want to believe that… For Daisy, I will do everything for her… to save her… and love her…"

TO BE CONTINUED-


	4. Starry night in the city

Luigi and Trix: For he search of courage

It was almost night, the carrier was going to the next destination, and probably the last of Bowser offense in order to kidnap Princess Peach: Mushroom city.

After the recent events in Isle Delfino, no one could tell anything due to the loss of a teammate, but everything was quiet, no other thing that just preparing for the next mission, Luigi felt untrusty to Trix about the past mission, but he couldn't help but try to talk with him:

-Luigi: Uhm… Trix.

-Trix: Yeah?

-Luigi: Can I talk to you?

-Trix: Sure, my plane is ready, let's go.

They headed near one of the doors of the bridge:

-Trix: What do you need to talk?

-Luigi: I'm sorry for what happened for one of the pilots.

-Trix: Don't worry, nothing was your fault.

-Luigi: But, I don't have anything to trust in you.

-Trix: …? Why?

-Luigi: Because. What happen if you are shot down, too? I'll have the same fate as you?

-Trix: That is not going to happen, you can count on me.

-Luigi: But… - Luigi tried to calm down, Trix helped him putting his hand in Luigi's shoulder.

-Trix: Hey, I know what you feel, I was trained for that type of situations, even in the hardest, also, I promised to the king Sarasa and you, warriors don't have to break their promises, remember the Word that I told you "Faith, hope, love", but there is another.

-Luigi: Which?

-Trix: Perseverance, I know you will be the best man to her if you have all this in your heart.

-Luigi: I'll try to practice, thank you.

-Trix: Don't mention it, just trust.

Then the alarm sound:

-Command: All pilots, attention, we arrived to our next destination, prepare for take-off, repeat, we arrived in Mushroom city limits, prepare to take-off immediately.

-Trix: I guess is time.

-Luigi: I'll go.

-Trix: (Do I have to say that I was working as a mercenary? Probably something is changing my life meaning, but I'm not sure how).

Chapter 3: Starry night in the city

Objective: Suppress Bowser final offense line in the Mushroom city.

Be aware how are you flying since there are narrow points in the city.

It was 8:30 pm in the city, it was a beautiful sky with the stars that bright in the city, but it wasn't a war scenario:

-Captain Girafalde: This is it everyone, we'll take Bowser last offense units and wait for next instruction, we don't know what can happen.

-Trix: Sir, permission to talk?

-Captain Girafalde: Go ahead.

-Trix: Once this mission is over, I made a promise that my co-pilot and my will save king and queen Sarasa daughter, Princess Daisy.

-Captain Girafalde: What happen?

-Trix: She was frozen without a clue, we believe that whoever do that stole a power star of the castle, in order to the king Sarasa, I have to find it and give them back.

-Captain Girafalde: I know is a priority, but at this time we can't know if all of us can go to that mission.

-Trix: Sir, if we can't do anything, she will melt down when the summer arrives.

-Captain Girafalde: Sorry, at least you want to go alone, we can't do anything until command gives us an answer.

-Trix: (Then we have to go alone).

-Kordoon: Sir, enemy flankers detected, approaching vector 2-1-0.

-Captain Girafalde: Acknowledge, beginning combat.

Music: watch?v=OnrsVeTheSs

-Kuni: Where is APEX anyway?

-Captain Girafalde: I don't know, stay sharp until that,

-Kuni: Yeah.

Another air battle occurred, but this time they have to be carefully since they are above a city, one crash in the streets and could occur an accident:

-Kuni: If one is shot down, I don't what to say.

-Captain Girafalde: We have to drive them off.

-Kobler: There is the sea at the east, we can go there.

-Captain Girafalde: Good idea, let's go, same formation, don't fall, please.

-Kuni: Understood.

-Enemy pilot: The enemy are retreating? What strange.

-Enemy pilot 2: They aren't retreating, we have to shoot them down before more reinforcements come.

-Enemy pilot 3: You know, I heard that one of them were shot down in Isle Delfino, we should take more of them.

-Enemy pilot 2: yeah, is better than until our "comrades" appear.

-Enemy pilot 3: Let's do it then.

-Kordoon: They split up, something is weird here.

-Kobler: Maybe they want the chance to give the guard down.

-Captain Girafalde: Well, that won't happen.

-FAF ground: This Garza battalion, we are in position and being attacked by enemy fighters, requesting support immediately.

-Captain Girafalde: Understood, everyone, we'll split up too.

-Kuni: How will be?

-Captain Girafalde: Jake, support Helis and take the enemy fighters.

-Jake: Roger.

-Helis: Roger.

-Captain Girafalde: Kobler, Kordoon and me will support Garza battalion, Kuni, Trix, take the reinforcements that approach.

-Kuni: It'll be a pleasure.

-Trix: Yeah.

As the time passed, it seems that the Fire flower squadron took the advantage of destroying the enemies without kill them, Trix and Kuni were good defeating the reinforcements, the captain, Kobler and Kordoon supporting the ground forces, and Jake and Helis defeating fighters, everything was going well:

-FAF ground: Take this dumb!

The ground forces were defeating Bowser ground forces, trying to capture city center:

-Kordoon: Hey Kobler, don't you think there's something weird about this?

-Kobler: About what?

-Kordoon: Think about it, Where is Ice flower? They didn't appear since the attack in Bowser fleet, also, that submarine in Isle Delfino, it wasn't of Bowser.

-Kobler: Now that you're saying this, you're right.

-Kordoon: Do you believe in APEX?

-Kobler: I think, Do you think they are involved in what happened to Princess Daisy?

-Kordoon: Probably, but what about Bowser?

-Kobler: Maybe he is a suspicious too, but no one is sure about that.

-Trix: You're making a good deduction.

-Kordoon: Thanks, I don't know if that can be a deduction, or something in the imagination.

-Captain Girafalde: Stay Focus! We have some ground units left.

Meanwhile with Helis and Jake:

-Jake: This Fire flower 8, 7 and I are heavily engaged with enemy fighters.

-Helis: I'll try to help with the ground support.

-Jake: Helis, don't go.

-Helis: I have to try my best, only if you can help me.

-Jake: Ok, ladies first.

Both could deal with the rest of the enemy ground units:

-FAF ground: Thanks for the support, we'll take point here.

-Kobler: Huh? Wait a minute, something is scrambling the signals, it still more ground units.

-Kordoon: Take them down.

-Jake: Helis, they'll deal with the ground units, we have to stay focus with the rest and help Kuni and Trix.

But Helis wasn't responding:

-Jake: Helis, do you read me?

-Helis: I'm having some troubles here, my controls are stuck.

-Jake: Helis, get out of there, they have a lock-on on you.

-Helis: I can hold it, I can.

-Jake: Enemy missile!

-Helis: What? My controls…. AAAHHHH!... –signal cut off-

The wreckage of the plane fell in the water.

-Kordoon: No! Command, this is Fire flower 5, Fire flower 7 is down, repeat, 7 is down.

-Kuni: No, Helis too?

-Kobler: What in the world?

-Captain Girafalde: No more enemies detected, what's going on?

-Jake: She took the same fate as Douglas, it's like someone is trying to take us down.

-Kordoon: Wait, I don't have a communication with command.

-Captain Girafalde: Command, this is Fire flower 1, do you copy, over?

….

-Captain Girafalde: Command, respond!

…

-Captain Girafalde: I think we are alone.

-Bowser: I don't think so.

-Kuni: Huh? It's…

-Trix: Bowser!

-Bowser: It seems that you did well in stopping my plans, but you forgot something.

-Kuni: Hey, get off the frequency.

-Luigi: What do you want Bowser?

-Bowser: Ahh... Looks like the coward brother is here, how are you feeling?

-Trix: He is with us, what do you want?

-Bowser: That doesn't matter for you, since I could reveal some type of unknown technology, proved by an alliance that I made before, it could be the best moment of history: Kidnap the Princess and stop Mario once and for all.

-Luigi: We have you trapped, surrender now and stop this.

-Bowser: Oh I see, for what reason you joined this pathetic imitation of valiants? It is for Daisy, isn't it?

-Luigi: Wha…?

-Trix: So… it was it, YOU FROZE HER?!

-Bowser: No, I didn't have any intentions to do something with her, I only focused in Peach, now that you felt in my trap, you'll be destroyed, just like your carrier.

-Kuni: …

-Kordoon: You…

-Kobler:!

-Captain Girafalde: Is him the guy you want it, Trix?

-Trix: I thought so.

-High energy readings detected, WARNING: Enemy squadron approaching your position-

-Bowser: It appears that they make it in time, have fun with them.

-Captain Girafalde: With who you old crazy?

-Bowser: With APEX.

Music: watch?v=TH3tVBE6CY8

A squadron of 4 black fighters appeared:

-Kuni: So they are?

-Captain Girafalde: We can take them.

-FAF ground: This is Garza battalion, we made through the city center, we're evacuating the civilians to avoid casualties.

-Captain Girafalde: Good, thanks, we'll deal with this guys.

-Bowser: Looks like this will be the good bye.

-Luigi: Don't sing victory yet, Mario will stop you once more.

-Bowser: Well, we'll see then … -Signal off-

-Kuni: Bowser, you maniac!

-Captain Girafalde: He's gone, arguing won't make the situation better, let's deal with the squadron.

-Kuni: Understood.

-Jake: These fighters aren't common, it seems more advanced that we faced.

-Captain Girafalde: Watch out, you have one of your tail.

One fighter was behind Jake, he was trying to evade but the fighter got him:

-Jake: I'm hit, I'm hit! …

Jake plane was destroyed:

-Trix: Kuni, they are heading to you.

-Kuni: Heavens? Do you think you can use your special missiles?

-Trix: I'll try.

Trix used the missiles, it seems it have effect, but not too much.

-Trix: It worked a little!

-Captain Girafalde: Let's do it.

These fighters were the most advanced for now, but with minutes, and minutes, one of them were destroyed:

-Kuni: At least a little.

-Kordoon: We'll take the rest, just try to stop more invasion.

-Trix: Be careful.

Kobler and Kordoon flew away to stop the remaining fighters, while the captain, Kuni and Trix were in position:

-Kuni: Do you think it was all?

-WARNING, MASSIVE HOSTILE DETECTED… WARNING, MASSIVE HOSTILE DETECTED-

-Kuni: Why I talked?

-Trix: Something is falling, look out!

It was a giant spider mech armed with various cannons and a big one in the nose.

Music: watch?v=46r13hRwucw

-Captain Girafalde: Careful, probably Bowser sent it to keep us busy.

-Kuni: Do you think?

-Trix: Let's find out.

-Kuni: Woah! It seems more advanced, that shots isn't something of this generation!

-Captain Girafalde: Don't shout too much, find a weak spot.

-Kuni: Got it.

Avoiding the barrage, Luigi could found something:

-Luigi: Trix, do you think that is a weak spot?

Trix saw a chimney in the mech back:

-Trix: Good observation Luigi.

-Kuni: Don't go through yet, it have a shield, but the legs seems for open fire.

-Trix: Let's try then.

They shot the legs, resulting the mech fall and the shield as disabled.

-Kuni: Trix, NOW!

Trix launched the missiles, a direct hit, but it wasn't enough to destroy the mech:

-Trix: What?

-Kuni: It didn't work?

-Trix: Look out, is… disarming itself?

-Kuni: Oh I see, it's a multipurpose mech, it can arm and disarm to have multiple hard points, I saw one of these before.

-Trix: The upper one is the core, shoot it.

-Kuni: Use more missiles Trix.

-Trix: They are reloading.

-Kuni: More fire, do a barrel roll

-Trix: This isn't Star Fox, you know? Is the Mario universe.

-Kuni: How should I know? This is Nintendo, right?

-Captain Girafalde: Enough yelling you two!

-Trix: Sorry.

The mech fired irradiation beams to the captain:

-Trix: Captain, are you ok?

-Captain Girafalde: Yeah, no damage.

-Trix: Look out, missile –It hit the captain plane-

-Captain Girafalde: Umph!

-Kuni: You ok?

-Trix: Captain, break through vector 050, we'll cover you for escort.

-Captain Girafalde: Just this is not my day.

-Trix: Captain, do you hear me?

-Captain Girafalde: Just do the job, I lost all my throttles… prepare for the next mission.

An irradiation beam hit the captain wing:

Captain Girafalde: Yaaaaahhhhh!

He went straight to the mech, crashing in it, making the result of the destruction of the mech and all the parts, along with the captain:

-Trix: Ugh!

-Kuni: No!

All were in flames for the mech, Kobler and Kordoon regrouped:

Music: watch?v=tgaDSKxmsQo

-Kobler: Hey, what happened?

-Kordoon: Where is the captain?

-Kuni: He…

-Kordoon: Don't tell me!

-Trix: He gave his life to save us, he destroyed the mech.

-Kuni: What a hero.

-Kordoon: But, we lost too many, we lost 3 more pilots and the carrier.

-Trix: I… don't think if this is a victory.

-Kuni: So, what are gonna do now?

-Erich: Trix, Kuni, do you read me?

-Trix: Huh? Erich?

-Kuni: Hey, what's wrong?

-Erich: I heard everything about APEX, we found a base near the maple tree way.

-Kuni: Then, what's the mission?

-Trix: We'll attack them.

-Erich: Muda and Easton bases are scrambling fighters and bombers equipped with shell missiles, we'll straight them before the sun comes up.

-Trix: Sounds good. Thanks.

-Kuni: Who'll be leading us now?

-Kobler: …

-Luigi: Trix, you can?

-Trix: Huh? Why me? I'm just Fire flower 3, Kuni is 2.

-Kuni: I'm probably not the best type of leader that anyone want, it's ok if you are the leader of the rest of the Fire flower.

-Kordoon: I accept that.

-Kobler: Me too.

-Trix: But why me?

-Kuni: Because if it wasn't for Luigi and you, all would be destroyed, what do you think?

-Trix: …. Ok, I'll do.

-Kobler: So what's the plan?

-Trix: The same as Erich told, we are going back to Easton base and then go to Maple tree way.

Luigi point of view:

"There's only 5 of us now, what can happen next? Daisy…"

TO BE CONTINUED-


	5. Offense and defense

Luigi and Trix: For the search of courage

Trix point of view

"We succeeded in stop Bowser offense lines through the Mushroom Kingdom and Isle Delfino, however, half of our squadron were shot down, the majority were destroyed by APEX fighters, and the captain… well, he saved us from APEX spider mech, the team is down to Kuni, Kordoon, Kobler, Luigi and me. After the requirements back in Easton base, the mission consists in destroy a APEX base located in the Maple Tree way, escorting a bomber with shell missiles, enough to destroy the base, but after the refueling and rearming, something awkward happened, Hansel Shlova, a said former member of the Ice flower squadron, volunteered to help us in the operation, he said that is no longer part of the squadron due to unknown "behavior" on them, what happened to them? At least he was saying the true"

"Anyway, take-off was complete and now are heading in to the mission area"

Chapter 4: Offense and defense

Objective: Escort and support the bomber and make your way through the APEX base

We believed that the ravine has a lot of enemy anti air defenses, so to avoid them, your HUD will display light sources to identified fire trajectory and distance.

The time was…. 2:00 am, Trix as the new leader of Fire flower squadron, along with several squadrons, were in high altitude of the Maple Tree way:

-Trix: This is Fire flower leader, report.

-Kuni: Fire flower 2, radio loud and clear.

-Kordoon: Here, Fire flower 3.

-Kobler: Fire flower 4.

-Hansel: It's an honor to serve the Fire flower squadron as Fire flower 5.

-River 1: Fire flower leader, this is River leader, we are in escort position to the bomber as soon we entered combat zone.

-Trix: Acknowledged River 1, proceed with caution.

-River 1: I have a question, how old are you? No offense.

-Trix: Uh, 23?

-River 1: Interesting, I never knew that a 23 year man could be a leader, also, you're a lieutenant, so that's a plus of being a leader, I'll keep an eye in you.

-Trix: Understood, thank you.

-Bomber: We are approaching combat zone, 4 km to the combat zone.

-River 1: Roger.

-Trix: Kuni, be careful while you're are in front.

-Kuni: Don't worry, we'll take the situation serious.

-Kobler: You know us as friends.

-Trix: I know.

-Luigi: Let's do our best.

-Trix: I'm counting in you Luigi.

-Luigi: You can count on it.

-Trix: After this we'll search APEX main base to rescue Daisy…

Suddenly, a lighting was shot from below, it hit some members of the River squadron and the bomber:

-River 3: Uhh!

-River 5: Ejecting.

-River 1: What?

-Trix: What's going on?

-Kuni: Heavens that almost hit me.

-Trix: Kobler, are you alright?

-Kobler: …

-Trix: Kobler?

-Kobler: Uh? Yeah, I'm ok, I'm ok.

-Trix: Are you sure?

-Kobler: Of course.

-River 1: We lost the bomber.

-Trix: Crew chief, this is Fire flower leader, we lost the bomber and some airmans of the River squadron, requesting another bomber over.

-Crew chief: Acknowledged Fire flower leader, we'll send another bomber but we need to clear the ravine from enemy air defenses, hold on a minute, I'm detecting that one member of your squadron took damage, Fire flower 4, are you ok?

-Kobler: Yeah, I'll recover.

-Trix: Kobler, if you think your aircraft took heavy damage, get out immediately, we can't afford another mistake.

-Kobler: Roger that Trix.

Music: watch?v=Ulvx2JevoXU

-Trix: Approaching ravine, lower your altitude.

-Kordoon: Guess we entered without and invitation.

-Kuni: Kordoon, take care of Hansel.

-Kordoon: You got it Fire 2.

-Kuni: We are between friends, remember? Only if Trix want it.

-Trix: Sure.

-Kordoon: Oh right, Kuni.

-Trix: The defenses radar is displayed as light sources in your HUD, watch them closely and do fly careless, understood?

-Kuni: Roger, man, I didn't though you could performance orders like a real leader.

The ravine was between narrow and width, but the light sources were there, they could do their best to avoid them, but Kobler was having flight troubles.

-Trix: Kobler, your plane seems that is pluming smoke, are you ok?

-Kobler: Don't worry, I'm ok.

-Trix: (Strange, I mean, his behavior).

-Kuni: We're approaching the base.

-River 2: River 4, you're almost the light source, be careful.

-River 4: Sorry, I know.

-River 1: I don't understand, no fighters?

-Kordoon: Probably an easy task, isn't it?

-Kobler: Detecting enemy fighters, 12 o clock.

-Trix: Let's take them.

Taking the fighters in the front was an easy target for them:

-Kuni: We are almost there, just a few meters more.

-Kordoon: What the? Enemy coming from the back too, it's an ambush!

-Trix: Take cover.

The rear fighters were attacking them, one of the enemy launched a missile straight to Kobler, but Trix defended him:

-Kobler: ?!

-Kuni: Trix!

-Trix: I'm ok, no parts damaged.

Kobler plane have a few sparks in the right engine:

-Kobler: Trix, I'll cover you.

-Trix: What?

-Kobler: Make sure you stay behind me, I'll activate the rear turret to support.

-Trix: Kobler, your plane is having heavy damage, retire immediately.

-Kobler: There's no time, I'll have to do my best. Shields on.

Kobler went behind Trix to cover him, Trix tried to protect him but Kobler denied it too much, as he was using the rear turret to destroy the enemies from the rear, it work, but he was taking damage:

Music: . 3

-Kobler: Ugh!

-Trix: Kobler, stay out of there.

Kobler wasn't listening, he was receiving all the shots.

-Trix: Kobler, go front, I'll cover you.

-Kobler: Stay there, just make sure everyone go safely…. Ahhh!

Kobler plane was pluming a lot of smoke and the canopy was broken and pulling sparks:

-Kobler: Ugh…. uhhh… not yet!

But Kobler was receiving damage from the anti-air cannons:

-Trix: Heavens Kobler! Get out of there now!

-Kobler: Trix, just make sure Luigi and you save princess Daisy, and save the rest of the world of APEX.

-Trix: We won't without you!

-Kobler: I really… enjoyed… being part of this mission.

-Trix: Kobler! –He began to shed tears, Luigi too-.

-Kobler: I'll always have you friends… always.

-Trix: Wait!

-Kobler: AAAAHHHHHHH!

Kobler used all the energy of the rear turret, destroying all the rear enemies.

-Kobler: Have Faith everyone, HAVE FAITH!

Kobler plane was destroyed and crashed in the ravine, the rest of the planes made it through the ravine:

-Trix: No…. No!... KOBLER!

Trix and Luigi felt anger, then suddenly a blue green aura appeared from the plane, resulting the fierce of power for both pilots:

-Trix: What?

-Luigi: Huh?

-Aircraft Defensive System: Detecting high energy source within the plane, power reestablished, attacks system increasing power to 150 %, shields operational.

Music: watch?v=RfSOL77eS1E

-River 1: This is River 1, we arrived at the mission area, there's the base, Lieutenant Fehrris, are you Ok?

-Trix: Yeah, this is the plan, Take your mens and ensure air superiority, we can expect that more APEX fighters appear in this area.

-River 1: Understood, what about the base?

-Trix: My team and me will engage VTOL mode and destroy all the enemy defenses possible until the bomber arrives.

-River 1: Sounds good, let's do it.

-Crew chief: Fire flower squadron, River squadron, be advised, Ice flower squadron are escorting the bomber to the West of your position, E.T.A 5 minutes.

-Trix: Acknowledged, let's go team.

-Kuni: Roger.

-Kordoon: Understood.

-Hansel: Right behind you Lieutenant.

All activated the VTOL mode, quietly they were destroying some air cannons and anti-air missiles, Kuni was almost hit by a missile:

-Kuni: Heavens, that almost got me.

-Trix: Pay attention to your surroundings, we don't want to lose anyone else.

-Kuni: Yeah, sorry.

As the time passed, the enemy defenses were impossible to hit them, almost all the defenses were destroyed but fighters were taking off from the base, River squadron couldn't handle them.

-River 1: Lieutenant Fehrris, River 1 reporting, there's a lot of enemy aircraft in the air, we can't maintain air superiority under that conditions.

-Trix: Understood River 1, Fire flower 3, 4 and me will take care of them, help Fire flower 2 with the air defenses.

-River 1: Understood, moving to VTOL mode.

-Kuni: It'll be a good idea?

-Trix: Yeah, help River squad, Kordoon, Hansel, we'll take the air defenses, don't let any robot operational.

-Kordoon: Roger, nothing hard to us anyway.

-Hansel: Sure thing, I guess.

Trix, Kordoon and Hansel were pursuing the enemy planes, at least with the skills, they could made through but many planes left:

-Crew chief: The bomber is arriving in 3 minutes.

-Hansel: Hope we are in time.

-Trix: We'll do, just keep pushing forward.

Kordoon was taking the lead for destroying more fighters, Trix were settling the score too:

-Kordoon: Not bad.

-Trix: Try harder 3.

-Kordoon: Yeah, keep trying.

-Crew chief: 2 minutes.

-Ice flower leader: Fire flower leader, this is Ice flower leader, we are arriving to the target area, what's your status, over?

-Trix: This Fire flower leader, we're almost clear of enemy air units, Kuni and the rest of River squadron destroyed all the enemy anti-air defenses.

-Ice flower leader: Trix? Trix Fehrris? What happen to captain Girafalde?

-Trix: He's… not with… us anymore.

-Ice flower leader: I see, I received the report that Bowser offensive line was destroyed, we expected some resistance earlier.

-Kuni: Where were you anyway? You didn't appear before and needed your help.

-Ice flower leader: Sorry about that, Bowser ground forces took our time before.

-Kuni: I see…

-Hansel: …

-Crew chief: The bomber is arriving.

-Bomber: Deploying charges now.

The bomber launched its charges, the APEX base was dismantled, and the mission was a success:

Music: watch?v=GAKbLZhANDY

-Trix: Base destroyed.

-Kuni: Good job everyone.

-Hansel: It was no easy job.

-Kordoon: You worry about yourself, Hansel, we did it in no time.

-Hansel: Hehe, yeah, -sigh-

-Trix: Hansel, are you ok?

-Hansel: Yeah, I just a little sad for Kobler.

-Trix: He saved our lifes, like the captain.

-Kuni: Yeah, another hero.

-Crew chief: You did well Fire flower, Ice flower, return to base, we expected a urgent message from the Mushroom Kingdom.

-Trix: ?!.

Trix point of view

"After the mission, we couldn't ask about the strange behavior that Ice flower squadron had, just as Hansel said before, River squadron went in a desperate rescue in order to defend the first perimeter of the Mushroom kingdom, we didn't know what was that, but when we returned to Easton Kingdom air base, something terrible happen"

-TV reporter: In this night Bowser declared a declaration of war implying that he will captured the Mushroom kingdom and the Princess, the army along with the FAF are being prepared in order to countermeasure the attack and avoid heavy casualties…

-Kuni: Well, who can say? Looks like Bowser plans are in the beginning.

-Kordoon: We can expect something like this anymore, we have to fight.

-Hansel: Yeah.

-Luigi: Trix.

-Trix: Hey, I know this is critical, but Luigi and I have something to deal.

-Kuni: Save Princess Daisy?

-Trix: Yeah.

-Kuni: Look, I know that, but at this time we can't expect what can happen, more of the pilots of the Fire flower squadron were destroyed, that's only left us in Kordoon, you and me, Hansel is at least one good addition to the team.

-Trix: Hey, I know the sun will come up in 2 hours, but tomorrow is spring you know? If we can't do anything, Princess Daisy will melt down, I have to…. I mean, we have to do something.

-Kuni: So, what's your plan, valiant?

-Trix: LISTEN, IF YOU WANT TO DO IT, IT'S OK, I DON'T NEED ANYONE TO COMPLETE THIS!

Everyone was amazed for just what happened, no one saw before that state of Trix:

-Kuni: I…

-Trix: They need us, both Mushroom Kingdom and Sarasaland need us.

-Kuni: Ok, I know you promised, you have to do compensate that. I understand.

-Trix: Sorry for that, but, she really need him, you know?

-Kuni: Yeah, our duty is to protect people.

-Trix: You're right.

-Kuni: If you mind, I'll take the lead in Mushroom Kingdom, I'll take Kordoon and Hansel with me that can be the best idea.

-Trix: I agree, but now how I can convince command on that mission?

-Kordoon: They accepted before.

-Trix: What?

-Kordoon: They heard it, they agree with that as orders of the King Sarasa.

-Trix: I didn't know that.

-Kordoon: The captain told me, he said me to tell you when the mission was over.

-Trix: Thanks Kordoon, I owe you one.

-Hansel: Lieutenant, the USS Seraphang will be launched to the space on the noon, you can use that advantage to the Rainbow Road station, I heard that the Ice Flower squadron probably used that to know the location of the APEX base.

-Kuni: Hey, it's true, you can use the terminals to find the original APEX base, probably there is the mission power star.

-Trix: How do you know that Hansel?

-Hansel: I only heard them, maybe… they just planned a betrayal.

-Kuni: …

-Trix: Well, if that happen, that won't be hidden for long.

-Kuni: Then do it Trix.

-Trix: Have faith everyone.

-Kuni: You too, we know that you'll make it, find the true meaning of life.

Trix nodded with his head, but when Luigi and he were leaving, Hansel shouted:

-Hansel: Lieutenant!

-Trix: Yeah?

-Hansel: I'm from Chai kingdom, please, save Princess Daisy, without her, Sarasaland will fall and no one will be the next queen, please, save her.

-Trix: I'll do, I promised to the king, and Luigi.

And then, Trix and Luigi journey to save princess Daisy begins… in the noon.

TO BE CONTINUED-


	6. Gathering information

Luigi and Trix: For the search of courage

It was noon at Muda Kingdom Space Center, the USS Seraphang was going to take-off from the catapult, Trix and Luigi would be the escort until the battleship, they were ready, however, who can know if APEX appear again:

Music: watch?v=x1TNCV3xXdY

-Luigi: I can't believe we still alive, adventures like that, I didn't have one, even if I was with Mario, but… at the noon, this means that we have at least 12 hours of the summer arrive.

-Trix: I understand that this is a sudden adventure, but hey, you made it this far, don't you think?

-Luigi: Yeah, that was really an adventure, but as we lost many pilots…

-Trix: I know, it was sudden, for 5 years the Fire flower didn't lost a member, but I don't understand what happened.

-Luigi: What will happen to Kuni and the rest?

-Trix: Kuni will take the lead defending the Mushroom Kingdom, they're the best pilots, I can sure about that defending Princess Peach, if the battle is too heavy, a transport team will rescue the princess and take her to Princess Daisy castle, I have a friend that is trustworthy.

-Luigi: Ok, that means we are alone in this?

-Trix: …, we are never alone really.

-Luigi: Really?

-Trix: Yeah, if you think that you're alone, probably you can be right, but…

-Luigi: But?

-Trix: Alone in this life, but there's someone that watches us from the high, even higher than the space, He gives us the strength, faith, and more if we trust, if we have a true heart with everything and everyone, just believe.

-Luigi: I can believe, and I want.

-Trix: Then you can, we'll save her and you'll find the true meaning of love.

-Luigi: Thank you Trix, but what about you when this is over?

-Trix: I… let's just focus in the mission, I'll explain later.

-Luigi: Ok, everything is ready.

-Ground control: Fire flower leader, this is ground control –It was a Toad speaking- does everything is ok, over?

-Trix: This is Fire flower leader, roger that, we are ready to take-off when the USS Seraphang is ready to launch.

-Ground control: Understood, we'll proceed the launch countdown, at this time we'll need you to escort and support the Seraphang until it reaches maximum altitude, at that height probably the APEX fighters won't have the power to reach high.

-Trix: We'll do.

-Ground control: Initiating countdown, everything's ready?

-Personnel: We checked the catapult, launch controls, pressure conditions, boosters, everything is ready to initiate launch.

-Ground control: Good, proceeding to final launch sequence.

-USS Seraphang captain: This is USS Seraphang, the battleship is in position to launch, over.

-Ground control: Roger Seraphang, proceeding now.

Music: watch?v=d1bodw0Gnyk

Launching in 10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… launch!

-Personnel: Release the catapult.

-Ground control: Lieutenant Fehrris, you are cleared to take-off.

-Trix: Understood, breaking in.

The Seraphang and Trix were launched at the same time, for the Seraphang will be 10 km of catapult highway until it reach max speed:

-USS Seraphang personnel: we're at 10 km/h, we need at least 500 km/h to reach high altitude, Lieutenant, we need to support us as we obtain the required speed.

-Trix: Leave it to us.

-USS Seraphang personnel: Us?

-Trix: I have Luigi in my side, without him, we couldn't arrive this far.

-USS Seraphang personnel: I see, well, it's good to hear that Luigi, probably your brother and Princess Daisy would be proud for taking this sudden mission.

-Luigi: Yeah, thanks.

-USS Seraphang personnel 2: We are at 50 km/h.

-USS Seraphang personnel 3: Adjusting boosters when we reached altitude.

-USS Seraphang: Detecting unknown energy, probably APEX fighters.

-Trix: We'll take them.

-USS Seraphang personnel 2: 100 km/h and increasing.

Luigi and Trix took care of the first line of enemy fighters:

-USS Seraphang personnel 2: 150 km/h, we are halfway there to initiate altitude.

-Trix: They're probably have a big resistance up there.

-USS Seraphang personnel 2: 350 km/h, initiating climbing.

-USS Seraphang personnel 3: Adjusting boosters now!

-USS Seraphang personnel 2: We are at max speed, 1000 meters and climbing.

-USS Seraphang captain: Enemies detected, Lieutenant, get rid of them.

-Trix: On it.

In seconds the enemy were destroyed:

-Ground control: The rest of the air forces will deal with the remaining fighters, good work Lieutenant.

-USS Seraphang captain: Thank you for supporting us.

-USS Seraphang personnel 2: 7000 meters and climbing… 10000 meters… 15000… 20000… 25000… 30000…

-USS Seraphang captain: Fehrris, land on the battleship now.

-Trix: Understood.

Trix landed at the carrier port:

-USS Seraphang personnel 2: 50000 meters, releasing locks now.

The battleship was launched to space.

-Ground control: Good luck everyone.

Chapter 5: Gathering information

Luigi, Trix and the USS Seraphang, the battleship will assist the defense front in order to support of APEX spaceships and fighters, meanwhile, Trix and Luigi have to access the terminals of the Rainbow Road and locate APEX main base.

Objective: Defend both Rainbow Road station and FAF fleet from APEX attacks, and locate the original APEX base.

Music: watch?v=nxTCes2KCtU

-Trix: There is, Rainbow Road station.

-Luigi: With this, we can found the responsible for freeze Daisy.

-Trix: Yeah, I think there are 3 terminals in the station, we'll use all to found the coordinates of the base.

-Luigi: Then let's get going.

-Trix: We can forget that the fleet need us too, I can fix a network com with the aircraft defense system, so we can have connection in case of an emergency.

-Luigi: Ok, please, I know you can, there's no much time left.

-Trix: We'll do.

-USS Seraphang captain: We'll deal with the enemies in the defense front, we'll need support in case of emergency.

-Trix: Roger that, meanwhile the things are in order, I have to proceed in accessing the terminals to reveal the original APEX base.

-USS Seraphang captain: Roger that, we'll keep the less annoying situation as possible.

Luigi and Trix were arriving at the first terminal:

-Trix: Ok, accessing communication.

-Luigi: There are enemy fighters coming at us.

-Trix: Use the rear turret to destroy them, they're robots, they can be destroyed.

\- Aircraft Defensive Systems: initiating data transfer… checking data connection…

-Trix: Oh boy.

While the data was being transferred, Luigi dealt with the rear enemies using the turret, after a time passed, the data was completed:

-Aircraft Defensive Systems: Data completed.

-Trix: Thanks, let's see…

-Luigi: Did we found the base?

-Trix: Uh, no, only plans of attack that probably is for a bad reason, I'll send it to HQ anyway let's see the other terminals.

-USS Seraphang captain: We have everything in order, proceed to the next terminal.

-USS Anchorville captain: we're passing through them, we'll win this.

-Trix: Understood, passing to the next terminal.

The same plan as the first terminal:

-Aircraft Defensive Systems: Data completed.

-Trix: Let's see… huh?

-Luigi: Did we found it?

-Trix: Something's wrong…

-Luigi: What?

-Trix: This information is about enemy APEX units, also, the plan of conquering Sarasaland, freezing Daisy, The whole Bowser offensive lines, what? It was all a… setup?

-Luigi: But, setup for what?

-Trix: I don't know, probably Bowser wasn't the main target after all, it's like someone else knew Princess Daisy before, do you have a clue?

-Luigi: Um, no, I don't think so, I don't have someone in mind, I met Daisy probably…. 9 or 10 years early.

-Trix: Man, this is some awkward, anyway, I'll send the data to HQ, let's proceed to the last terminal. Seraphang, any problems?

-USS Seraphang captain: Negative, all the cruiser were destroyed, looks like the enemy was too easy.

-Trix: Strange, well, we'll proceed to the last terminal.

-USS Seraphang captain: Understood.

They headed to the last terminal:

-Luigi: Strange, no more enemies.

-Trix: …

It was a matter of time that the data was completed, still, all the FAF was confused of what happened:

-Aircraft Defensive systems: Data completed, warning, data is locked by a password, trying to reestablished contact and unlocking the remaining data.

-Trix: Understood, Luigi, it will take a while.

-Luigi: Ok.

-USS Anchorville captain: We're hit! We're hit!

-USS Seraphang captain: What? We destroyed all APEX fleet, what's going on?

-Trix: Oh no.

A massive ship appeared some distance of the fleet:

Music: watch?v=ivl1u7c4oQ4

-USS Seraphang captain: This time we'll need your help Lieutenant, looks like APEX save this for us.

-Trix: Looks like the real diversion, we'll take care of it.

-USS Seraphang captain: Understood, thank you.

The ship was heavily armed, including energy missiles and plasma balls, even if the ship was too well defended, it was no hard job:

-Trix: Front defenses destroyed.

-USS Seraphang captain: We'll try to launch the main cannon, please destroy the defenses.

-Trix: This is getting hard.

-USS Seraphang personnel 3: Main cannon ready.

-USS Seraphang captain: Roger, launching in 3, 2, 1, firing!

The main cannon was fired and it really hit it hard:

-Trix: We need more of it.

-Luigi: Can you launch the special missiles?

-Trix: Oh yeah, I forgot it.

Trix launched the special missiles, it was a direct hit too, and the defenses were destroyed:

-Trix: Seraphang, fire on the bridge.

-USS Seraphang personnel: Roger, launching in 3, 2, 1, launching!

Direct hit, the ship was destroyed, but it released something:

Music: watch?v=GAKbLZhANDY

-USS Seraphang personnel: We did it!

-Luigi: What's that? It released something.

-Trix: It's going down to earth! We have to stop it.

-USS Seraphang captain: We'll deal with the remaining forces, do you have the exact coordinates?

-Trix: It still loading, I'll get it soon.

-USS Seraphang captain: Understood, we'll hold position here.

-USS Seraphang personnel 2: Have faith, we're counting on you.

-Trix: We in you.

Luigi and Trix headed to the point that the "thing was released" That could be a "Forced descend"

TO BE CONTINUED-


	7. Forced descend

Luigi and Trix: For the search of courage

Chapter 6: Forced descend

The APEX superdreadnought launched a mysterious object, and is now approaching Earth's orbit.

Objective: Follow the object to Earth, investigate and destroy the object.

Music: watch?v=2QFEPCt7E-k

-USS Seraphang captain: We'll be clearing the skies of any APEX remaining, focus on the object that is descending, I hope that the armor plate is enough to avoid overheating, and Fehrris… have faith.

-USS Seraphang personnel 2: Save the princess, Sarasaland need her.

-Trix: Thanks, you too.

-Luigi: So, what's the plan?

-Trix: The most simple: We're going full speed!

-Luigi: Woaaaahh!

They were descending at high speed, the armor plate was resisting the heat from the descent:

-Trix: There is, that object, is gaining speed.

-Luigi: We can't let it go

-Trix: I agree, let's just follow it.

The object entered the atmosphere, after that, Trix disengaged the armor plate, after the clouds they arrived in the ocean, the object didn't fell, it was equipped with a turbine and flew away:

-Luigi: Oh that's a little curious now.

-Trix: Where is it heading?

After a time of flying, they arrived in a river trough the valley:

-Trix: Uh… that's interesting, but, where are we?

-Luigi: This is Chai Kingdom valley, it's a really beautiful place in there.

-Trix: It seems here is where i… uh, I mean, let's just find it and go to APEX base.

-Luigi: Did we have the location?

-Trix: No, it seems that the data is still loading.

-Luigi: They're coming fighters.

-Trix: They'll recover the object, shoot them.

Using the rear turret, Luigi destroyed the enemy fighters that approached, a time passed, after passing the waterfall, the object was slowing down:

-Trix: Huh? It's stooping?

-Luigi: Maybe it ran out of fuel.

-Trix: I don't think so, I got a bad feeling about this.

The object, well, after transforming, it was a bit air mech:

-WARNING, MASSIVE HOSTILE DETECTED… WARNING, MASSIVE HOSTILE DETECTED-

Music: watch?v=ivl1u7c4oQ4

-Trix: Here we go.

The mech was only armed with 2 cannons, but they were big, using energy laser, grazing Trix plane, resulting an explosion in the water:

-Trix: Woah, that almost got us.

-APEX mech: Destroy intruder.

-Luigi: Intruder? It mean us?

-Trix: Hey, you're the intruder, just get out of here before we crushed you like all your friends.

-APEX mech: You're entering restricted area, turn around or I'll destroy you.

-Trix: Dare it!

The mech attempted to destroy the plane, but they could evade it, either shots of the mech and the plane, both avoided them:

-Trix: Not bad, he is really useful in training.

-Luigi: But it's too fast, how we can defeat it?

-Trix: Let's try my special missiles.

Trix use his APFM, but the mech evade it:

-Luigi: What?! That's impossible, he evaded it.

-Trix: Just wait.

But the missiles have heat-seeking skills, resulting in the destruction of the back.

-APEX mech: Malfunction in cannons area, unable to fire now.

-Trix: You just wanted, after this, we'll find your base and destroy the core, or your master, whatever.

-APEX mech: You're just fooling yourselves, our master will destroy you, just at what happened to your team and your base.

-Trix: Wait, what do you mean with that?

-APEX mech: I doubt you could win.

Trix fired and destroyed the mech:

-Trix: Which base did he told about?

Music: watch?v=GAKbLZhANDY

-Luigi: We… did it?

-Trix: Yeah, but, what he mean? I know our carrier was destroyed in Mushroom city, but which…? Oh no, is he referring to Easton base?

-Luigi: We can go and check.

-Trix: You're right, computer, did you found the location?

-Defensive Aircraft Systems: Data transferred completed, opening data now.

-Trix: I knew you could do it, let's see then.

The data was composed by coordinates of all the attack points, and the original base:

-Trix: Those coordinates…

-Luigi: We know the location?

-Trix: Apparently… but these coordinates will guide us to southwest.

-Luigi: Then it means…

Then Trix saw Luigi:

-Trix: Then it means… the base is located in Birobuta Kingdom, then, the base always was in Sarasaland?

-Luigi: But… that's impossible, those enemies… we found them in the space, it could be some type of aliens.

-Trix: Aliens… probably that's not the theory, the coordinates are saying us the truth, they are robots, then the base is a robot's factory, and look, it reveals that there is the missing power star.

-Luigi: And what about the base?

-Trix: You're right –He opened the Intercom- This is Fire flower leader to Easton air base, do you copy, over?

…

-Trix: I repeat, this is Fire flower leader, what's your status, over?

…

-Trix: Oh no.

-Luigi: He was telling the truth?

-Trix: Let's find out, fast!

Then they were to the Easton base as quick as possible.

Meanwhile in the Mushroom Kingdom:

All forces were assembled to protect the kingdom from Bowser's plans, then Bowser's fleet, mixed with APEX fighters and ships were approaching:

-FAF pilot: They're coming.

-FAF pilot: This will be a hard battle.

-Kordoon: So this is it?

-Hansel: I don't know, I hope Trix and Luigi find the base before it's too late.

-Kuni: All I know is somebody gonna have a REALLY bad day.

TO BE CONTINUED-


	8. Renewing everything

Luigi and Trix: For the search of courage

Meanwhile in the castle:

The guards were trying to unfreeze Daisy, Erich assisted too, but nothing work:

-Guard: Man, we can't break this ice.

-Erich: It's cryogenic, as I told you before, for example, if you try to break free her arm, the arm will break.

-Guard: But what can we do then? Just wait until Luigi and your valiant friend returned the power star? Is only less of 9 hours until the summer comes!

-Erich: I trust in them, I received the note that the Fire flower lost the captain and the majority of its squadron, Trix and others are the only survivors, including Luigi, the team separated to save the Mushroom kingdom, probably they got the location of APEX base.

-King Sarasa: I hope you're right, if that is incorrect, I'm going to put all of you on the jail forever.

-Erich: I understand that, probably this old intercom still works, we can received all the messages from both Kuni and Trix, so we can see if he really have the location.

-King Sarasa: Do you think it'll work?

-Erich: I think, just I have to repair it, this thing wasn't been used in years.

-King Sarasa: …

Meanwhile Trix and Luigi are heading to Easton air base:

-Luigi: -Yawn- I'm heading really tired, it's at least 3:00 pm, I can't believe we didn't stop in this mission.

-Trix: I know but hey, we are here to save Princess Daisy, isn't it?

-Luigi: Yeah, you're right, just I can't stop thinking in her.

-Trix: It's matter if we talk about it?

-Luigi: About what?

-Trix: Daisy and you, well, only if you can and if I'm your friend, of course.

After he said that, Luigi could consider him as a friend, after all the things he did for him, accepting the mission to save Daisy, risking his life and other things:

-Luigi: Of course, I can consider you as a friend.

-Trix: Really?

-Luigi: Yeah, of course, you did too many things for me.

-Trix: I don't think that can be a good reason, though.

-Luigi: Why not? Friendship is about good actions.

-Trix: … I guess you're right.

-Luigi: Then, what do you want to know?

-Trix: I was just wandering, but, how much time you have being boyfriends?

-Luigi: Well, probably 9 or 10 years.

-Trix: I see, it's really too much time, I'm not impressed of that, and looks like both of you really have love.

-Luigi: Yeah –He started to blush-

-Trix: It's enough time to meet her well, it's not like if you want to propose her.

-Luigi: Huh? How do you know?

-Trix: Wait, I know? Woah, I'm only talking coincidences, sorry.

-Luigi: Don't worry, it's ok, just… I tried, but I couldn't have the courage to tell her.

-Trix: I know you can do it, you can because you love her.

-Luigi: And now she's trapped in ice, waiting for me…

-Trix: Hey don't say that, you're going to save her no matter what! That's your meaning of life, loving someone and risking your life for save her.

-Luigi: The true meaning of love? You're right, I can't say if I can propose her, but one thing is certain: I will protect her with my life.

-Trix: You really have the spirit, I knew Daisy have someone with a pure heart.

-Luigi: And what about you? Do you have a girlfriend?

-Trix: I had, but she moved and… I couldn't said her that I love her.

-Luigi: Oh… sorry.

-Trix: It's ok, don't worry about that.

-Luigi: I really feel comfortable talking with you, thank you.

-Trix: Don't worry, I'm here to hear anyone that need.

-Luigi: But, why you don't say anything before?

-Trix: Because… ok, you probably want to know the truth.

-Luigi: Ok –Then Luigi saw something- Trix, look.

It was smoke from a distance:

-Trix: What? Let's go.

They were at full speed, but when they arrived:

-Trix: -Gasp-

-Luigi: Oh… no…

They saw the entire base, destroyed, all quarters half-demolished, many Woodpeckers… destroyed… many soldiers and people… perished in middle of the runway, everything was… destroyed, a few hangars were lightly damaged:

-Trix: Those hangars, probably survivors, let's go.

-Luigi: Got it.

They landed, went out of the plane, and checked the hangars, only to find out more wreckages, and corpses:

Trix: No! Chief!

He found someone that still alive, but not for too long:

-Trix: Chief, what happened?

-Crew chief: Uhh… they just… attacked… APEX… destroys everything… just for conquer…. Sarasaland.

-Trix: Oh no, what they have done?

-Crew chief: You'll say, what you have done?

-Trix: What?

-Crew chief: You didn't know? Gigatron… was searching for you… you were just a… such thing of mercenary… he wants you dead… it's… your fault… you bring the kingdom to ruins…

-Trix: How, or what?

-Crew chief: Sorry, but I have to told you the truth, you knew it for all the time, you just deserved that life of mercenary… I'm… sorry… -Then he passed away.

Music: watch?v=o1sQ5jwsYbI

-Luigi: What's going on?

-Trix: I'll have to tell the truth.

-Luigi: …

-Trix: I'm not just an ordinary pilot, I'm a mercenary.

-Luigi: Huh? But, how do you picked this mission then?

-Trix: Look… before Daisy was frozen, we were trying to catch Gigatron, but the plan failed and my plane was falling, I ejected but the plane crashed at some royal area without casualties, then I was caught and went to the jail, but they need me and the king liberated me, but at some reasons I have to compensate for that… I accepted the mission to have peace for everyone.

-Luigi: Then.. It was the purpose then, for money? –He was disappointed-

-Trix: No, it wasn't for that, but I before…. I couldn't meet my parents, Gigatron was the only being that could help me, but his heart went black and started attacking the FAF, I couldn't do anything, but being a mercenary to have something… I enlisted to the FAF when I was 18, I was still a mercenary and accepted every mission for money… -sigh- I know you're disappointed, but at some reason, yeah, these pilots, were better than me! They didn't had to die that way! It was all my fault! ALL MY FAULT! –He began to shed tears.

Luigi: …!

-Trix: There's a steel pipe there, if you want to attack me with that, I deserve it, I took the mission to find the true meaning of life, because it's true, it's really nothing, I believe in faith, but… probably I'm just losing it and maybe… we can't do this.

Then he sat and started to cry, Luigi could just attack him for being a traitor, but after a minute of thinking, he realized that every person need a second chance, it wasn't Trix's fault either, then Luigi stretched his hand to Trix:

-Luigi: I forgive you.

-Trix: …

He put his hand in Luigi's hand and started to feel cheer:

-Luigi: I know how you feel, but at that point, that isn't important now, what really matters is to defeat those APEX and return the peace, are you with me?

-Trix: … I'm in.

They started to search the hangars, and found something: A battle armor, after analyzing it, it can fit perfectly for the Woodpecker, they installed it, and the plane was ready for take-off, before mounting the rest, Trix saw a paper, it says: "If you have a true heart, you'll know that the strength will be given to use the armor and defeat your fears, and the evil".

Trix accepted what it say:

-Trix: Thank you Luigi.

-Luigi: Don't problem.

Trix hugged him, because he really needs the cheers.

-Luigi: Thank you friend.

-Trix: We have a mission yet, are you with me?

-Luigi: Of course.

Then they took-off from the runway and headed to the point, but before that, they could hear a transmission:

-FAF ground: This is Enix battalion, we are being attacked by APEX ships, requesting support now, our forces in Muda beach city is being destroyed.

-Central: Sorry, all forces are engaged, we don't have anything to spare, Easton base was destroyed.

-Trix: Wait, this is Fire flower leader, I'm currently going to your position, hang in there.

-FAF ground: Please hurry!

-Luigi: Are you ready?

-Trix: Yeah.

They were straight to the destination:

Chapter 7: Renewing everything

As Easton base was destroyed, Luigi and Trix are the remaining unit that can support FAF troops in Muda kingdom, expecting heavy air resistance, is the only chance to save them and prepared to go to APEX main base in Birobuta kingdom.

Objective: Do you best to support the remaining FAF troops, fighters and ships, and proceed to Birobuta kingdom.

This is the chance to renew everything and begin a new life, being a true pilot.

Music: watch?v=agb-s7AB96k

-Trix: This Fire flower leader, what's the condition?

-FAF ground: Lieutenant Fehrris? I thought you were shot down.

-FAF ground 2: We liberated the city, but APEX air defenses are totally grounding us, we need support now! How many units are with you?

-Trix: … Only me.

-FAF ground: Please support us!

-USS Talberg captain: This Talberg, we're taking enemy ships, but our escort were shot down, requesting support now!

-USS Zeus captain: We're at the advantage for now!

-Trix: Don't worry, we'll take it, just hang in there.

-Aircraft Defensive Systems: Battle dragon armor will take a little longer to get weapons online.

-Trix: Then we'll do at the old way, let's go Luigi.

-Luigi: Right.

As the time passed, they were able to destroy all the fighters in a simple step, just the ships were left:

-FAF ground: Thanks for the support, man, it was really an easy job for you, it's like you're professional.

-FAF ground: Look, we already knew what the chief about you, all is true?

-Trix: Yeah, look, I'm not here to tell my past, just I'm ready to beginning a better life, THAT after we complete this mission.

-FAF ground: Ok, we're counting on you.

The battle took advantage for the FAF, the ships, all together were destroying all the enemies, even if Trix past hurt him, he doesn't care about it anymore, because the central point is the present to ensure a better future. After that, at least, too many of time passed to defeat more enemy reinforcements and ships, it was nothing that they couldn't beat, and they succeeded in destroying everything:

-FAF ground: Woah, that was a quite hard job for you, I… can't believe you did it.

-FAF ground 2: Yeah, we were here for at least 5 hours of fighting before you arrived and… well, without you… we couldn't… thank you.

-Trix: It's ok, it was just by faith that you could survive more, you did it well, now we just have to focus in find the APEX base, I have the coordinates if you want to see it.

-USS Talberg captain: Where you got this?

-Trix: In Rainbow Road station, the defense front still battling them.

-USS Talberg captain: I see. Ok, we'll bring a plan but first we'll regroup.

-Trix: Understood. I'll try to weak the defenses in Birobuta kingdom, we'll see you there.

-Luigi: Trix, we are receiving a message, we should see it.

-Trix: Ok

Trix opened his intercom:

-Ice flower leader: Well, looks like you made the job pretty easy, good job Trix.

-Trix: Huh? Where were you?

-Ice flower: We had some troubles back since the attack in APEX base, and trying to reach here.

-Trix: I… see?

-Luigi: Something is weird here.

-Trix: Yeah, I agree, what do you have in plan?

-Ice flower leader: Let's be honest… we'll put an end line in this war… just like… Easton base.

-Trix: Huh?!

-WARNING, MASSIVE HOSTILE DETECTED… WARNING HOSTILE DETECTED-

DETECTING VARIOUS NUMBERS OF AIRCRAFT CURRENTLY IN ATTACK POSITION, IT SEEMS TO BE THE ICE FLOWER SQUADRON

Music: watch?v=kUHL4AasUJg

-Ice flower leader: gentlemen, let's begin the party.

-ice flower squadron: Roger.

-Trix: Tch! Captain, what is this? Why are you attacking us?

-Ice flower 3: FAF isn't our problem now, APEX really gave us too much, and the only thing we did was only break Sarasaland defenses to let the boss freeze the princess.

-Ice flower 2: Seriously! Let the kingdom be ruled by humans? I don't think so.

-Trix: HOW?!

-Ice flower leader: Just think this, did you really think that Bowser was the main target? You were really foolish, if Bowser can't kidnap the princess Peach, how could he take both Mushroom Kingdom and Sarasaland?

-Ice flower 5: We washed his mind and his army, planning the ideals to conquer the two kingdoms, then when that happens, we would dispose him to let APEX be the king of the world.

-Trix: Then it was true, all was a setup, you washed the minds of innocent people for your selfish profits!

-Ice flower 3: Just like destroying all your friends, only you are the last survivor… or I can say… was.

-Trix: Don't sing victory yet, Kuni, Kordoon and Hansel are defending the Mushroom Kingdom right now.

-Ice flower 2: Hansel? What a jerk, we offered a big deal but he refused because he wants to do the "right thing".

-Trix: At least he took the right decision, also, Luigi is with me, both of us will take you down.

-Ice flower leader: That's the point, we are here to destroy you, after that, the summer will come up and the princess will be melt down, I really want to see this.

-Trix: Not if we stop you.

Then a decisive battle started, Ice flower are 8 members against one member:

-Trix: I have you now.

-Ice flower leader: Split up in 2 formations, we'll take him easily.

-Ice flower 8: Consider it done.

Trix had one in sights and shoot it down:

-Ice flower 7: Uhh…. just not my day…

-Ice flower leader: One down, don't let it take you, prepare yourself.

Even if they had woodpeckers, it was at some point more advanced than a regular woodpecker:

-Ice flower 3: Mayday! I'm going down.

-Ice flower leader: Not bad, but not enough.

-Ice flower 8: I really ruin all, I can't eject.

When Trix heard that, something was in his mind:

-Trix: They can't eject? They're robots?

-Luigi: How could that happen?

-Trix: It doesn't matter anyway.

-Ice flower 6: Sorry sir, this is my end.

-Ice flower leader: You really started to annoy me Trix.

-Trix: Not yet, I have a few more targets left.

Trix was advancing to every enemy using his special missiles:

-Ice flower 5: Oh NOOOOO!

-Ice flower 4: Oh man, I really wanted that reward…

-Ice flower 2: AAAHHHHHH!

-Ice flower leader: What? That's impossible.

-Trix: Surrender now, we got you.

-Ice flower leader: Hahahaha, did you really think I gave up already? I'll only shoot you down and reclaim the reward, hmm? It seems that are 11:00 pm already, you won't win Fire flower, not after all the things you have done as a mercenary.

-Trix: You're right about the things I have done, but you know what? I had doubts about how I managed my life, I'm not that guy now, we are in the present, I'm the present one, I'm not like Gigatron!

-Ice flower leader: Then let's see how truly you are!

The leader launched the same type of missiles as Trix have:

-Luigi: Woah! He have the same missiles.

-Trix: Who cares, we can beat him.

-Luigi: You're right.

As the time were passing, the leader aircraft was pluming smoke, Trix tried to fly like a professional:

-Ice flower leader: Do you really think that saving someone that you don't know about it really matters?

-Trix: It matters, help someone else is a purpose in the life, IS THE LIFE PURPOSE OF SOMEONE WITH HEART!

Trix launched 2 missiles and destroy the leader aircraft:

-Ice flower: Don't think you found the purpose yet…. you'll never destroy the master…

-Trix: I guess he wasn't talking about Gigatron, he talked about someone else.

-Luigi: I'm still confuse who.

-Trix: Let's find out then.

-USS Talberg captain: We really appreciated the defense, we'll regroup everything that remain and head to Birobuta kingdom.

-Trix: Understood, we'll meet there.

-FAF ground 2: Have faith, we're gonna make it.

-Trix: Have faith everyone.

Then they went to full speed to Birobuta kingdom.

-Luigi: We'll have to hurry up, it's almost midnight.

-Trix: Don't worry, we'll do.

Meanwhile in the castle:

-Erich: All right, the radio is ready, now we can hear the radio logs.

-King Sarasa: It was about time.

-Queen Sarasa: I just hope they make it in time.

-King Sarasa: … Me too.

-Guard: Your highness, princess Peach arrived.

-Queen Sarasa: Oh, it's good to hear that.

-Princess Peach: Is everyone ok?

-Queen Sarasa: Yes dear, we are just worried, the summer is in the morning, and Daisy still frozen.

-Princess Peach: I have faith they'll unfreeze her, Mario is helping the FAF in the Mushroom kingdom.

-Queen Sarasa: I just hope so.

-Princess Peach: Don't lose faith.

-Erich: I got it! I have the communications.

-Central: "This is central, report the situation on the Mushroom kingdom, over"

-Blizzard 1: "the place is done, all naval fleet were almost destroyed and retreating, but the rest of the Fire flower squadron destroyed more of the half of Bowser fleet, Mario entered Bowser flagship, we're just hanging there".

-Princess Peach: Oh my, Mario… I know you can.

-Erich: I'll try to contact Trix.

-Princess Peach: Who is he?

-King Sarasa: Is one of the member of the Fire flower, he and Luigi are trying to find the evil base.

-Princess Peach: Luigi is there too? I knew it he really loves Daisy.

-Erich: Trix, Trix, this is Erich, please respond.

…

-Erich: Trix, we need a sit-rep, how are you?

-Trix: "Erich, is that you? Where are you?"

-Erich: In King and Queen Sarasa castle, how's everything?

-Trix: "Erich, listen to me carefully, I have something important"

-Erich: Say it.

-Trix: "The Fire flower was decimated, along with the Easton base, but I have good and important news, Luigi and I found the original base at Birobuta kingdom, I need you to call all the remaining forces and tell them to head to Birobuta kingdom dessert, now!"

-Erich: Count with me.

-Trix: "Good, thanks, Luigi and I are heading in".

-Erich: I know you can, do your best… and come back alive please.

-Trix: "We'll do, Trix out".

-Erich: I knew they could it!

-King Sarasa: Looks like we have more hope, looks like Luigi is getting stronger –He smiled-

-Queen Sarasa: What we can do?

-Erich: You just have to stay here, we can only hope that they will made through.

Meanwhile in the battle of Mushroom Kingdom:

-Kordoon: Ugh..! We're almost there.

-Hansel: Coming through!

-Kuni: (Trix… Luigi… you're our only hope).

In the castle:

Even if Daisy was frozen, she could hears everything:

Princess Daisy: (Luigi…) –She shed tears-

Now with Luigi and Trix:

Music: watch?v=C4kHG23FkJ8

-Trix: Computer, how's the armor going?

-Aircraft Defensive Systems: Battle Dragon armor ready to deploy.

-Trix: It's time!

The armor was being deployed, wings, ailerons, boosters, everything was being transformed, the fighter was now a "Super fighter":

-Trix: Luigi…

-Luigi: Yeah?

-Trix: Are you with me?

-Luigi: Until the end buddy.

-Trix: Then let's go, you have a princess to save.

-Luigi: We have to save.

-Trix: hehe, yeah.

-Aircraft Defensive Systems: Approaching coordinates point, warning, unknown object approaching.

-Luigi: Trix, is…

A black and purple fighter was approaching:

-Trix: There he is… it's time to fight.

TO BE CONTINUED-


	9. Battle for determination

Luigi and Trix: For the search of courage

Chapter 8: Battle for determination

Luigi and Trix arrived at APEX main base entrance located in Birobuta kingdom, but it seems that Gigatron won't make the entrance any easier, this probably will be the decisive battle to prove the real courage and faith for both of the pilots.

Objective: Defeat Gigatron while the rest of the forces are here, and make through the entrance to APEX base core.

Music: watch?v=jx-XvPEMKmQ

-Aircraft Defensive systems: Warning, 4 hours remaining until the sun comes up.

-Trix: We will make it.

-Luigi: Time to end this once and for all.

-Gigatron: I didn't expected you came here guys, it doesn't matter, I'll destroy both of you.

-Trix: You really want to dare it you'll hide like a coward?

-Gigatron: Heh, looks like you didn't forgot your past, aren't you?

-Trix: I did, I'm not that pet of yours, I'm a better person now because I could understand that life have a room for second chances.

-Gigatron: A second chance of life won't be possible, prepare to fell.

-Trix: Have it your way.

The battle started, comparing both aircraft, Gigatron aircraft is the most advanced aircraft that have excellent performance in weapons, but with the Battle Dragon armor, Trix aircraft was superior than Gigatron:

-Gigatron: Hmm… I didn't expected that you have that armor, I'm really impressed that thing survived the attack in Easton base.

-Trix: You destroyed the base.

-Gigatron: Yeah, but with the help of the Ice flower squadron, seriously, being on the FAF, they were bought by their own profits, where are they, anyway?

-Trix: They were destroyed.

-Gigatron: I see, well, who cares? I have the most advanced aircraft, deal with that.

-Trix: All pleasure.

The battle was the most intense that anyone could have, even for the best captain, Gigatron was piloting like a maniac in high speed:

-Luigi: Woah! That was too fast.

-Trix: I've seen better moves.

-Aircraft Defensive Systems: APFM ready.

-Trix: Here we go.

Trix launched the missiles, but Gigatron could evaded 11 missiles, except one, that hit him in the booster:

-Gigatron: Ugh!

-Trix: Ready to give up?

-Gigatron: Are you serious? Not yet!

Gigatron was going too fast, Trix evaded him with a light damage in the left wing:

-Trix: Not bad.

-Luigi: What's funny?

-Trix: He is trying to beat us, his heart is too dark, he is only hesitating for our reactions.

-Luigi: You got that right, that seems to be the perfect moment for an attack.

-Trix: Exactly Luigi, let's go.

With the piercing cannons of the armor, Gigatron aircraft was heavily damaged, but he wasn't giving up yet:

-Gigatron: Ha ha ha!

-Trix: What's the matter? Feeling tired?

-Gigatron: No, I'm only starting, let's get the big guns now.

-USS Talberg Captain: This is Talberg, we are approaching Birobuta kingdom now, we'll be in exactly 30 minutes.

-Gigatron: perfect timing, if they appeared, I'll take them down with my super mech.

A big mech like a satellite emerged from below, connecting Gigatron aircraft:

-Trix: Woah, new toys I guess.

-Gigatron: Feel the wrath of it.

Gigatron launched two mega beam cannons with a destructive power, Trix evaded anyway:

-Trix: Check this then.

Trix used a beam cannon, even Gigatron was using energy missiles, but the beam cannon power was enough to destroy the mega beam cannons:

-Trix: Cannons destroyed, let's focus on the weak spot:

They fired at the weak spot, causing the destruction of the mech:

-Trix: Well… we did it.

-Gigatron: Not so fast yet, you are really starting to annoy me, I'm becoming angry.

-Trix: How original.

-Gigatron: Do you think helping someone that you don't know who is it can really help you in find the life meaning?

-Trix: I believe in that, because helping someone else is too important.

-Gigatron: Is that so? Where are your friends then?

-Trix: They are defending the Mushroom Kingdom, besides, Luigi is my friend as is helping me to find his loved one.

-Gigatron: Oh I see, you mean… Princess Daisy?

-Trix: Huh?

-Luigi: How do you know her? Well, I know a princess can be so popular…

-Gigatron: Don't worry, I met her TOO well.

-Trix: What are you saying?!

-Gigatron: Salute my last defense mech.

It was a big steel dragon, the most advanced and destructive APEX mech known in all history:

-Gigatron: This will really waste you a little of time, at least the sun comes up- He say that while he was connecting with the mech.

-Trix: That's typical, always the bad guys have the best of the last.

-Gigatron: Yeah, who cares anyway? Prepare for it.

The mech launched too many projectiles, with the armor installed, the speed was low for Trix aircraft, but that wasn't a problem:

-Trix: You will not get away Gigatron.

-Gigatron: That's pathetic, you always think you can win by say that, I gave you everything when you had nothing, you know that? You didn't met your parents and I took care of you when you really needed, I negotiated a big deal, but you refused it and took your life as a mercenary.

-Trix: Yeah, you're right, you gave me everything, but your heart was darkening by ambitions, that's why I left, I could have a better life, but this time, I have it, even more than before.

Trix was with courage, and determination as well as Luigi, damaging the mech, but something appeared:

-Gigatron: Not bad, but you are forcing me to use this!

Gigatron launched a strange type of gas, Trix and Luigi evaded it, but something came in their minds:

-Trix: Wait a minute, that gas…

-Luigi: What can be? Is like I saw it before.

-Trix: Computer, please analyze that type of gas.

-Aircraft Defensive Systems: Affirmative.

After a couple of minutes:

-Aircraft Defensive Systems: Analysis complete, detected high traces of nitrogen within the gas.

-Trix: Nitrogen, used in cryogen…

-Luigi: You mean to freeze?

-Trix: Oh, now I get it.

-Luigi: What happen?

-Trix: Gigatron Froze Princess Daisy! No one of APEX have that type of gas.

-Gigatron: It's about time you got that, yeah, it was me, I froze her.

-Luigi: HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!

-Gigatron: It wasn't my plan, the master told me that I had to freeze her, because she opposed to marry with him.

-FLASHBACK-

-Gigatron: "It was in the night, when she was in the throne room, she was thinking she saw a shadow through the window, she was right, without any warning".

-Princess Daisy: "It was my imagination"

-Gigatron: "After she closed the window, the master appeared and grab the princess by her arm".

-Princess Daisy: "Huh?"

-Gigatron: "She turned back and saw him".

-?: "Ha ha ha, I finally got you… again"

-Princess Daisy: "You! What are you doing here?!"

-?: "I came back with plan of kidnapping you… again… trying to marry with you, but this time you won't hold back"

-Princess Daisy: "Of course I can, Luigi is my boyfriend, I won't marry with you"

-?: "I'm sure you will, because I have a really good plan"

-Princess Daisy: What do you mean?! Get off me right now! Someone help me!

-Gigatron: "She was trying to punch him, is really a tomboyish princess, the master was only laughing and put her in the middle of the window"

-?: "What we can say if the future queen of Sarasaland had an accident and… perished? That won't happen if I could be her future king"

-Princess Daisy: "That won't happen, what are you planning?"

-?: Well, now that you're curious about that, I just took part of the world conquering, first, trying to wash Bowser's mind, with the intention of kidnap Princess Peach and conquer the Mushroom Kingdom, second, convince a team of the FAF, to make them now about Bowser invasion, so they could interfere, that will cost lives, without them, no one can stop my plans now, neither Mario and that dumb Luigi.

-Princess Daisy: "Don't sing victory, they will defeat you, they always do it"

-?: "We will see then, for now, you'll stay here until the summer comes, Gigatron, you know what to do".

-Gigatron: "My pleasures master"

With the gas, Gigatron started to freeze Daisy:

-Princess Daisy: "No, what happen? I… can't… move"

-?: "Don't worry, they won't know who did it, only you, well, if you survived, HA HA HA HA!" –He started to leave the throne room

-Princess Daisy: NO! ... Someone help me!... LUIGI!... Luigi… Luigi…

She was completely frozen:

-Gigatron: "Don't worry sweetie, he won't make it back to you…"

-FLASHBACK END-

-Gigatron: And that's what happen.

-Trix: Then all the mission… Was a setup?! Too many people die there.

-Gigatron: That's was the purpose, without it, Bowser could easily kidnap the princess and defeat Mario, then the Mushroom kingdom would fall in the master hands, along with Sarasaland after the perish of the princess with his family, the perfect situation.

-Trix: …!

-Luigi: You maniac!

Music: watch?v=o-dUgFg1BiI

Then the green aura appeared again, giving Trix plane the power of faith and courage:

-Gigatron: Huh? What's going on?

-Trix: YOU…

-Luigi: ARE…

-Trix and Luigi: TOAST!

They discharged all the energy in their attacks, Gigatron tried to evade all the attacks, he did, but not long enough, his mech was heavily damaged, about to fall apart:

-Gigatron: No! How…? You are fighting with anger! What that will give you? Creating more wars?

-Trix: We don't fight to create a war…war only destroy people!

-Luigi: The purpose of fighting consists in defend the loved ones, fighting for peace, not for fame, or destruction!

-Trix and Luigi: WE DON'T FIGHT FOR WAR NOR DESTRUCTION… WE FIGHT FOR PEACE, WITHOUT KILL ANYONE! WE FIGHT FOR A BETTER FUTURE, WE FIGHT FOR THE TRUE PURPOSE OF LIFE!

They launched a potent energy cannon, destroying the mech defenses in pieces, Gigatron plane was falling, about to explode:

-Gigatron: No matter what you can do, YOU WON'T DEFEAT THE MASTER!

-Trix: The faith can do everything, because now faith is confidence in what we hope and assurance about what we do not see.

Then Gigatron plane exploded in mid-air, with that victory, the entrance of APEX base was opened:

-Luigi: We did it! The entrance is now clear!

-Trix: Yeah, we did it.

-Luigi: But how we made it?

-Trix: It was by faith and the true love, not our strength

-USS Talberg captain: We confirmed the destruction of the final defenses, what's your status, over?

-Trix: We are ok, what's you status?

-USS Talberg captain: We are almost there of your position, we are picking high signatures of the last APEX forces, we'll deal with them, you two just focus in enter APEX base and destroy the internal server, without it, all APEX units will be destroyed.

-Trix: Got it.

-Luigi: This is it?

-Trix: Yeah, the final battle is about to begin, we'll find the master, destroy the internal server, and rescue Daisy.

-Luigi: We'll do by faith, let's go then.

As the fleet reached the position of the base, Trix and Luigi refueled and rearmed, and they headed to the APEX base entrance.

TO BE CONTINUED-

Note: I put everything i have because i published in Deviantart too, here's the link if you want to see it:


	10. Leaving the old life

Luigi and Trix: For the search of courage

Trix point of view

"We finally did it, we defeated Gigatron, yeah, I know he gave me everything, but I couldn't be happy for that ambitions, anyway, through faith, Luigi and I overcome all the obstacles, losing friends, passing the hardest things, but now, the final moment arrived: Enter APEX base, defeat the said master and the internal server, all that for save Princess Daisy"

"That plan, all the mission was a setup, only to kick us out the map, but we have them now, and the beginning that Gigatron told us before, but this time, we'll win, let's go"

Luigi point of view

"Through faith and courage we finally found the base where lives the source of corruption, we'll go through it and Save Daisy, when I see here again, I'll hug her with all my heart, and I'll protect her until the end, it's time to finish this once… and for all"

Chapter 9: Leaving the old life

After Gigatron defeat the fleet is ready to storm APEX main base entrance, however, there are remains of APEX fleet, to ensure the survival of many units, Luigi and Trix are the only unit ready to go through the enemy defenses to find and destroy the internal server, and most important, save Princess Daisy.

Objective: Enter APEX main base, destroy the internal server, and recover the power star, with that you will save the princess Daisy and reestablish the peace for both kingdoms once and for all.

This is your final mission…

Music: watch?v=JtgoBgllvrQ

Trix plane, along with at least 20 other woodpeckers, stand in front of the FAF warships, checking that the rest of the APEX fleet was just in front of them:

-Trix: We're ready.

-USS Talberg captain: Understood, we'll deal with the remaining APEX forces, you just go and destroy the internal server, with that all the APEX units will lost functionality and will collapse.

-Fire 1: This is Fire 1, we'll take position on destroying the most of we can.

-Rayo 1: We'll cover you.

-Sasquatch 1: So you're the one who made it through? I can't believe, I know you can do it.

-Trix: Thanks, you too.

Luigi and Trix entered in combat zone, destroying some of the incoming APEX fighters before enter the APEX base.

-Fire 1: Man, it's a big fleet.

-Fire 2: We'll take them.

-Trix: Ok, Luigi, here we go, descending.

-Luigi: Understood

The entrance opened, Luigi and Trix went down to the base, it was a lot of enemy defenses, but they only made it through:

-Trix: We're just in the best part, I can't believe it.

-Luigi: We have to do it, for Daisy.

-Trix: You're right, have faith everyone.

-Fire 2: Enemies coming through, we'll take them, you just go down.

When they went down, they could see a hangar below.

-Trix: Looks like we are in hangar A, probably the upper areas are for military uses, computer, check base complex.

-Aircraft Defensive Systems: Affirmative.

The computer analyzed it:

-Aircraft Defensive Systems: It seems that the whole complex was built between the mines and a castle, constructed thousands of years ago, the depth of the base is approximately 8000 meters of depth.

-Trix: It's like if we are going to the Earth center.

-Luigi: We have to keep searching.

-Trix: Let's go.

They went to the depth, only to face more and more enemies:

-Trix: Hangar B, there's no way down, it's a dead end, we'll have to go through the tunnels.

-Luigi: As long as we find the entrance to the server, we'll be ok.

-Trix: We'll do it fast, don't worry.

They headed far and far, stopping at hangars, tunnels, dead ends, with air and ground enemies:

-Trix: I found an entrance, computer, how much left to reach the server?

-Aircraft Defensive Systems: It still a long way, we're still in the upper areas.

-Trix: Let's go down then.

-Fire 1: "Fire 1 to all units, we're currently engaged enemies through the entrance, they are just sending more and more"

-USS Talberg captain: "We have to concentrated in them, fire with everything you got"

-USS Zeus captain: "We're currently with light damage, they have a super dreadnought with them, just like the Seraphang told us"

-USS Talberg captain: "We can give up yet, Fire! Fire everyone!"

-Trix: I hope they make it, we can't do anything but destroy the server.

-Luigi: I know we can, we have to hurry to help them.

-Trix: Right.

As the more they went down, the scenario was different:

-Trix: We propably are in the launching zone for big ships.

-Luigi: Trix, look out!

They evaded the heavy fire, it was coming for dreadnoughts:

-Trix: So here is where they created them, ok, time to use the special missiles.

It was too damage for them, they just cleared the way easily:

-Trix: How much farther computer?

-Aircraft Defensive Systems: You are near the middle level of the complex.

-Trix: We can't give up yet.

They went down (Again):

-Trix: The passageway is narrow.

-Luigi: Any chance to go through?

-Trix: Of course, our fighter isn't big after all.

-Luigi: Then let's just get going.

-Trix: Yeah, we're almost there of the middle area.

As they went through the middle area, they could saw the castle ruins:

-Trix: Castle ruins, too much antiques here, mmm… strange, this is like an archeological site, how this could be part of the APEX now?

-Luigi: Trix, mines! Look out!

-Trix: Oh don't worry, shooting one will make the other ones exploded like a chain reaction.

-Luigi: You think?

-Trix: Yeah, I can do this all the day.

The plan worked, it was a chain reaction, Luigi and Trix were too crazy to pass through the explosion:

-Trix: YEEEEHAAAAWW!

-Luigi: YAAAAHOOOOO!

-Trix: See, we can do this.

-Luigi: Let's push forward!

-USS Talberg captain: "This is Talberg, we already lost 10 % of our fleet… the enemies are losing… we have to mai…"

-Trix: The communications are going bad the deeper we are going.

They made it through the end of the ruins, finding a tunnel that took them deeper:

-Trix: This is some type of reactor, let's go to the right, it's not safe here.

They flew through a conduit, leading them to the reactor, ground forces were waiting for them, but that wasn't the problem, when that finished, they headed deeper to the lower area:

-Trix: Computer, say status.

-Aircraft Defensive Systems: You are approaching the lower area of the complex, detecting high amount of minerals within the structure.

-Trix: That is…

They were into the mines:

-Trix: We are in the mines.

It was too many type of crystals, next to that, covered with white mist.

-Luigi: Woah, it's beautiful.

-Aircraft Defensive Systems: High energy detected, enemy units inbound.

-Trix: Let's deal with them.

Too much air units, nothing to worry about until they enter through the white mist:

-Trix: Hmm… interesting.

-Luigi: No one saw us, right?

-Trix: Yeah, but it seems that the lower part is below this mist. Let's just fly through.

-Luigi: Oki Doki.

They flew through the mist, and found the lower part complex, it was covered by red light and alarms:

-Trix: That means we are near.

-Aircraft Defensive Systems: Detecting high concentrated energy, it is believed to be the internal server.

-Trix: Push forward.

They were in high speed, avoiding and destroying air and ground enemies until they reach a gate, when they passed through the gate, they were in another tunnel, Luigi found a light too far away:

-Luigi: Trix, we secured an exit.

-Trix: Yeah, let's go down and destroy that server.

They went down:

-WARNING… MASSIVE HOSTILE DETECTED… WARNING... MASSIVE HOSTILE DETECTED-

They found the server, it was like a colossal fortress:

Music: watch?v=ivl1u7c4oQ4

-Trix: We found it, there is the server!

-Luigi: We're going to make it.

The server was protected by shield, all the attacks were useless:

-Trix: Oh man, now what?

-Luigi: Is too protected, only if we could find a reason to destroy the shield.

-Trix: You gave me an idea.

-Luigi: Really? I mean, how we can destroy the shield?

-Trix: If we destroy those 4 towers, the shield will disrupt, making this our chances.

-Luigi: Let's go then.

They headed to destroy the 4 towers, but the server dispatched ground units, that wasn't a big deal:

-Trix: Luigi, use missiles to destroy the tower.

-Luigi: Ok, locking-on.

With missiles, the first tower was destroyed:

-Luigi: First tower destroyed.

-Trix: Let's move up with the rest.

After a time, using missiles and evasions, all the towers were destroyed:

-Luigi: Look, the shield is down, we can fire now!

-Trix: Let's go!

Using the special missiles, they destroyed the server, it went out of commission now:

Music: watch?v=GAKbLZhANDY

-Luigi: We did it! I can't believe it! We did it!

-Trix: Yeah, with this, all the APEX will perished without the server!

But something was wrong:

-Trix: Hey, something is weird.

-Luigi: Yeah, where is the power star.

-Trix: And that master?

In that moment, a beam was fired from above, targeting Luigi, Trix saw the beam:

-Trix: LUIGI!

During slow-motion, Trix pushed the aircraft back, causing the beam hit him in the arm, but it pierced the arm:

-Luigi: TRIX!

-Trix: I'm ok… heavens, it pierced through my torso!

-Luigi: You're bleeding, why did you do that?

-Trix: Because I promised it, no one will harm you, not in my watch.

-?: Well well well, what have we here? It isn't Luigi and his pilot friend?

-Luigi: Huh? Who are you?

A mech appeared from above, then the intercom opened:

-?: You really think you destroy all my plans? Well, not exactly.

The figure is a purple alien:

-Luigi: ! No way! It's… Tatanga?

-Trix: Who?

-Luigi: He's the responsible for captured Daisy years ago!

TO BE CONTINUED-


	11. First step to life true meaning

Luigi and Trix: For the search of courage

-Tatanga: Looks like you answered well Luigi.

-Trix: Who is this guy? –He was injured-

-Luigi: He kidnapped Daisy, forcing her to marry with him, but Mario save her before that happen, I can't believe you are here again.

-Tatanga: What a coincidence, Princess Daisy said that too before she was frozen.

-Luigi: Then it was your plan all along?

-Trix: Not only that… he made the setup for the FAF too.

-Tatanga: And washing Bowser's mind too.

-Trix: Yeah, I knew that because the now destroyed Ice flower squadron told us.

-Tatanga: By the way, they served well as minions.

-Trix: Bowser was… just a decoy… only for marry with a princess… who doesn't love you?!

-Tatanga: I only wanted her to conquer Sarasaland, but as she refused, letting her perish done when the summer comes up, that reminds me, isn't it a few hours?

-Luigi: You're going to fall Tatanga, we'll recover the power star and save Daisy.

-Tatanga: Well, let's see if you can, farewell, haha!

-WARNING, SELF DESTRUCT SYSTEM INITIATED, 10 MINUTES TO DENOTATION-

-Luigi: Tatanga!

-Trix: …

-Luigi: What we going to do?

-Trix: Go after him, he have the last chance to save Princess Daisy.

-Luigi: But, what about you? –He started to shed a few tears-

-Trix: Luigi… you can't … (cough)… give up yet… you someday will… propose Daisy… you two will be… happy together for all the life (cough, cough)

-Luigi: But… your injury... I can't without you.

-Trix: Don't rely on me… just… have faith, persevere… you're going to make it.

-Luigi: We are going to make it!

-Trix: Yeah, we'll do… computer, activate INFINITY program.

-Aircraft Defensive Systems: Activating INFINITY program.

The wings of the aircraft began to spread, and assembling like angel wings:

-Trix: Come on Luigi… this is it… OUR FINAL BATTLE!

Then they were to Tatanga

The last stand: First step to life true meaning.

Objective: Defeat Tatanga, recover the power star, and end this war once and for all.

All are counting on you, have, no matter what.

Music: watch?v=2aqsjUObZqw

-Tatanga: I see you are too persistent, aren't you?

-Trix: There's no escape for you, give us the power star now!

-Tatanga: The power star is with me, without it, you won't save your princess, I don't have intentions to give it to you.

-Trix: Then we'll defeat you.

-Tatanga: I can destroy your ship with a few hits, you're really don't have any chance, now, prepare to perish.

-Trix: You are to perish.

Tatanga mech is the final boss, trying to destroy it was really an objective, but it was the last chance for peace, Luigi and Trix were trying to shoot it, but the armor was way too strong for the attacks:

-Tatanga: You are only making tickles, I thought you were too strong.

-Trix: You aren't see the true force.

-Tatanga: Oh please, you lost everything, and now in hours your princess is about to melt, what you can do?

-Trix: This!

Trix launched the special missiles to hit the mech, it worked a little:

-Tatanga: Woah, good choice, the things are heating up.

Using everything, they were hitting the armor, only light damage:

-Trix: Heavens, it's too strong… You won't get away with the power star.

-Luigi: Daisy… I will save her… we will save her… no matter if we die.

-Trix: That's right.

Then the aura appeared again:

-Trix: What's this?

-Aircraft Defensive Systems: INFINITY program now in fully combat mode.

-Trix: We'll do by faith, shoot… shoot everything you have!

-Tatanga: What's going on? They are gaining strength? I don't think so.

Tatanga shoot missiles to the plane, but nothing happened.

-5 MINUTES TO DETONATION-

-Tatanga: Uh! ... Nothing happened?

-Trix and Luigi: We're going to defeat you!

-Tatanga: NEVER!

All were shooting everything they have, but as the time passed, Luigi and Trix have the advantage:

-Tatanga: What? How?

-Trix: Everything is possible if you have a true heart!

-Tatanga: Don't think you won yet, it seems that the sun is coming up soon.

Meanwhile in the castle:

The statue was releasing a little drops of water.

-Guard: Look! The princess is starting to melt.

-Queen Sarasa: No! Daisy!

-King Sarasa: …

-Princess Peach: Daisy! (Luigi please, save her!)

-Erich: (Trix, Luigi, come on, we're all counting on you)

Back in the fight:

It was too much intensity between Luigi, Trix and Tatanga, Trix plane was at full charge level, almost to over drive level:

-Trix: AAAAAHHHHHH!

-Luigi: AAAHHHHHHHHH!

-Tatanga: Uphm… this…. is too much power!

-Trix: COME ON!

-3 MINUTES TO DETONATION-

The power of Luigi and Trix were way too high, Tatanga was being weak.

-Tatanga: NO! I'M NOT THROUGH YET!

Tatanga was making his last effort to destroy Luigi and Trix, but he couldn't:

-Trix: YOU… ARE… DOWN!

Trix launched the same potent energy beam, used with Gigatron, to Tatanga:

-Tatanga: WHAT?! NOOOOOOOOO!

Some parts of the mech were destroyed, the place was covered by smoke for a little time, but as the smoke disappeared, the mech was still alive, but heavily damaged:

-2 MINUTES TO DETONATION-

Music: watch?v=1jj9YE0yvNQ

-Trix: It's… still alive.

-Aircraft Defensive Systems: Warning, ammo low, 2 piercing missiles remaining.

-Luigi: Trix, look!

The power star was inside the mech:

-Trix: That's the reason… of how Tatanga acquired too much power…

-Tatanga: You won't… save the princess… you won't… live to tell it…

-Trix: We fought for too much, yeah, the price was way too much, we lost many people, but this time everyone is coming back alive.

-Luigi: Trix?

-Trix: I understand the life meaning now: "The true heart, consists in do the right things, put your friends life first instead of yourself, even if the risk is high, the reward will be the greatest, but I'm not talking about money or material things, it is about the fruits of the spirit, like faith, with this, we're fighting for love… for justice…

-Tatanga: This…isn't the true purpose, you just created a war destroying people.

-Trix: We didn't kill people, you did it… we don't fight to create wars, we fight for peace, I said it before, we fight for love, and that was the purpose of this mission: LOVE, of Luigi… and Daisy.

-Tatanga: You… can't even act like a soldier… you are a mercenary.

-1 MINUTE TO DETONATION-

-Trix: I'm not that anymore, and I don't want to retake that old life anymore… WE… WANT… PEACE!

Trix launched the 2 missiles to the mech, it was destroyed with Tatanga, the mech was falling in the explosion, and the power star was liberated, they took it and escaped of the base before the detonation, when they made through, the base exploded, and they launched the power star, it was like a shooting star, not only that, all saw the APEX units losing functionality, proving this as a victory:

-Fire 1: They did it.

-Sasquatch 1: Yeah

-USS Talberg captain: This proves the real courage… and meaning of life.

In the space, the remaining APEX forces were destroying one by one:

-USS Seraphang personnel 2: They did it!

-USS Seraphang captain: Yeah, they really did it… It was all by faith, thanks to the Lord.

-USS Seraphang personnel 2: Yeah, with faith and the objective of do the things, everything is possible.

-USS Seraphang captain: Yeah… Let's go home.

-USS Seraphang personnel 2: Yes sir!

In the Mushroom Kingdom:

-Bowser: Oh, I don't understand what happened, sorry Mario, I didn't want to try to retake the kingdom.

-Mario: its ok Bowser, It wasn't your fault after all. (I just hope they unfreeze Daisy, and I hope Peach is ok)

APEX units in Mushroom kingdom were destroyed too:

-Mario: They did it.

-Kordoon: All the units are being destroyed.

-Hansel: That means… they found the star?

-Kuni: Yeah… they made it. Let's help with the injuries down there.

-Hansel: Understood, luckily I filled the plane with a first aid box in case of emergency, I put on in Trix plane too.

-Kuni: Clever guy, hehe.

In the castle, all were worried about the last moments of Princess Daisy, until the power star arrived:

-Queen Sarasa: Is…?

The power of the star unfroze Princess Daisy, she woke, opened her eyes, and saw his family, the guards, and Princess Peach, all were to hug her, they were happy with some tears of joy:

-Queen Sarasa: Oh Daisy! You're back.

-Princess Peach: Daisy! I'm so happy you're ok.

-Princess Daisy: Everyone... –Sniff-.. I was terrified, I thought it was my end.

-Queen Sarasa: Don't say darling, you're ok and that's all that matter now.

-Princess Daisy: Thank you, thank you so much.

-King Sarasa: You can thank the ones who rescued you.

-Princess Daisy: Who?

-Princess Peach: Luigi and Trix.

-Princess Daisy: Luigi? Luigi save me? How?

-Erich: He joined the FAF with the help of Trix to find the power star and free you of this iceberg.

-Princess Daisy: Luigi… Trix…

-Princess Peach: Yeah, but, where are they?

Meanwhile in Birabuto dessert, Trix plane was flying above the clouds, as the sun was coming up.

-Luigi: We did it, but Daisy, she's ok?

-Trix: Only one way to find out –He saw his injury and the front of the plane- Let's go back to Chai.

-Luigi: Right!

At full speed, they were straight to Chai Kingdom…


	12. Epilogue

Luigi and Trix: For the search of courage

Epilogue-

Music: watch?v=CETizxyk9vY

"And with this, the battle that would determine the future for Sarasaland and the Mushroom Kingdom comes to and end"

"Yeah, we can't assume where APEX come from, all we can understand is that Tatanga was their leader, but without the internal server, that was destroyed in Birabuto dessert base, they were no longer a threat for all of us"

"Above all, even if the mission to stop Bowser plans was a setup, we could learn too much things in the life, although only been 3 days of adventure, and thus, the loss of many members, but they didn't die in vain, they did the best in order to preserve peace in the Earth, that's our job, and will be our job"

"With the defeat of Tatanga, we recovered the power star that was stolen these days before the whole conflict, returning to its original place in Chai kingdom castle, we can't be sure is Princess Daisy was unfrozen, when Erich told us, all worked for good, and now we're heading to the castle, even if the summer celebration parade was there, we won't expect that all the citizens will be the cheering crowd there, but only a few things were important, for Luigi, his loved one was save, and she's waiting for him, for me… well, recently my mind was elsewhere, I can't think what I can do now due to my bleeding, i lost much blood, but that won't be a problem after all… I think"

Trix plane was heading to Chai kingdom, at far distance they could see the parade of the summer celebration, it was really a long parade with too many colors, Luigi and Trix were amazed for that, they were feasting the summer, and the liberation of Princess Daisy, just they have to land, so they could see the heroes of Sarasaland:

-Luigi: We arrived.

-Trix: Yeah.

-Luigi: How is your arm?

Trix tried to move it, but after the incident:

-Trix: I can't move it anymore, also, the injury is still bleeding, I don't think I can go out.

-Luigi: No, don't say that, there has to be a way.

-Trix: I don't think if I have a… wait a minute.

The plane was in VTOL mode, no one was watching the plane, Trix tried to search in one of the cockpit cabinets, and found a source of hope:

-Trix: Is this a… first aid box.

-Luigi: Well, at least you have something in a case of emergency.

-Trix: Yeah… -He smiled- Thank you Hansel. Luigi, can you help me, please?

-Luigi: Sure buddy.

-Trix: Computer, disengage battle dragon armor.

-Aircraft defensive system: Disengaging battle dragon armor now.

The plane went back to normal mode.

Meanwhile in the parade:

-King Sarasa: Well, it looks like everything went back to normal again.

-Queen Sarasa: I agree, they are happy again to see our daughter back safely after that incident of before.

-King Sarasa: And now that can be a bitter antique that we can forget forever.

But Daisy was still sad:

-Queen Sarasa: Is something wrong daughter?

-Princess Daisy: I thought Luigi and I would be together in this celebration.

-Queen Sarasa: Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be here soon, maybe he is doing something important.

-Princess Daisy: I hope so… -sigh-… I miss him.

With Luigi and Trix:

-Luigi: And… it's done.

Luigi helps Trix in treat his injury, he wasn't bleeding anymore:

-Trix: Thank you friend, I really owe you one.

-Luigi: No, you really paid me too much for save Daisy.

-Trix: Both save her, don't forget that, but the hero is you, she'll recognize that,

-Luigi: You have credit too, I think the king will pay you for that, hehe.

-Trix: I don't know, money doesn't matter for me anymore, let's find a place to land.

-Luigi: Sure.

When the parade was at halfway, everyone look a shadow on the floor, when they see above, they could see Trix plane:

-King Sarasa: Isn't that… a plane?

-Princess Daisy: Cool! That's awesome.

-Queen Sarasa: That can be Luigi and the pilot?

-Princess Daisy: Huh? Do you think Luigi is there?

-Trix: There's too much people down there, I have to circle back.

-Luigi: You can land at the end of the way.

Music:

-Trix: Understood, I just hope we aren't blocking the parade anyway.

-Luigi: I think the king will be in the right for that.

-King Sarasa: Stop the parade, they have to land in the end of the road.

Everyone stop the cars, Trix plane land in the end of the road:

-Princess Daisy: (Luigi?)

-Trix: We arrived, there she is.

-Luigi: Yeah, we made it through faith.

-Trix: And well, what are you waiting for?

-Luigi: Huh?

-Trix: Go, she's waiting for you.

-Luigi: Yeah, but…well, I'm a little shy to walk in middle of all the people and…

-Trix: I'll go with you.

-Luigi: Thanks.

Trix opened the canopy, they descend to the floor:

-Princess Daisy: IS! ... LUIGI!

She saw Luigi and Trix, the pilot that help him with his right arm injured, Luigi saw her with happiness too:

-Luigi: Daisy!

-Toad: Look, they are the ones who save Princess Daisy.

-Toad 2: They're heroes!

It was a cheering crowd just for them:

-Trix: I wasn't expecting that.

-Luigi: Me neither.

-Princess Daisy: LUIGI!

She was calling for him:

-Luigi: DAISY!

He was running to the castle entrance to meet her there, but when he was near, he saw Trix just walking:

-Luigi: Trix, come on!

-Trix: After you, you're the hero after all!

Then Luigi ran, Daisy too, when they were together, they hugged together:

-Princess Daisy: Luigi, you're alive.

-Luigi: Sorry, the adventure took too long to see you again.

-Princess Daisy: You saved me… thank you so much.

Then as gratitude, she gave him a kiss in the cheek, he puts like a tomato:

-Luigi: Daisy.

-Princess Daisy: Yeah?

-Luigi: I love you, I swear you that I'll protect you, no matter what can happen

-Princess Daisy: Luigi… -She shed some tears-

-Luigi: I… really love you Daisy.

-Princess Daisy: I really love you too Luigi.

The hug took a few minutes:

-Luigi: I couldn't save you without him.

Daisy saw Trix:

-Trix: Lieutenant Trix Fehrris, it's an honor to meet you princess.

-Princess Daisy: You help Luigi to save me?

-Trix: It was all thanks to him, without Luigi, I couldn't make this far, thanks to him, I could understand something important, the life true meaning, and he finds his life meaning too.

-Princess Daisy: What is it Luigi?

-Luigi: To love you, and to protect you, to help someone else through faith, hope, and love.

-Princess Daisy: Oh Luigi…

-King Sarasa: It seems you two come back alive, good job, and… thank you for saving our daughter.

-Queen Sarasa: Thank you so much for save her, you two are truly heroes.

-Luigi: It was all for save the love of my life.

-Trix: It was part of the job as FAF member, not for being a mercenary, not anymore.

-King Sarasa: What happened to your arm?

-Trix: It was the price that I took for my past life, it won't move anymore, but thanks to Luigi I could understand too much in the life.

-King Sarasa: I think some doctors can help you with that

-Trix: Thank you… thank you Luigi.

-Luigi: You're welcome my friend.

A few days passed, all Mario crew were relaxing in Princess Peach castle gardens, Trix, Kuni, Kordoon and Hansel were there too, all were talking, meeting between them and sharing experiences, Trix arm was better now, but it was a robot arm now:

-Kuni: Man, I can't believe you lost your arm, I think it was the call of duty anyway.

-Trix: Yeah, what happen to Bowser?

-Mario: He didn't remember anything, he had no intentions of kidnapping the princess but probably soon he want to kidnap her again, but if that happen, I'll be there to rescue her again, and again, and again.

-Princess Peach: Oh Mario, thank you.

-Luigi: I'll do the same for Daisy.

-Princess Daisy: Thanks Sweetie.

-Kuni: Hey Trix, I can't believe the king paid you 20,000,000 coins for a rescue.

-Trix: I wasn't expecting that, I only promised it to Luigi, and the king, only that, even with the cost of many lives, peace returned again… but…

-Kuni: But?

-Hansel: What happen?

-Trix: When I saw the transfer, I felt empty and my heart felt heavy too.

-Kordoon: Why?

-Trix: Because I don't think being a mercenary isn't the life that I want to take, and the reward… well… I saw it useless, we'll use for a greater good, all I know is, when I saw the sky, I can think that there are more tasks, all of us are certain for that, but this time, we'll do it for the best thing, for a better life, don't you think?

-Kordoon: I agree.

-Hansel: Yeah.

-Kuni: Yes.

-Hansel: And Kuni, won't you tell him?

-Kuni: Tell what?

-Kordoon: The proposition to Trix, it was your idea, isn't it?

-Kuni: Oh yeah, Trix, would you want to be our captain?

-Trix: Huh? Really?

-Kuni: If it wasn't by Luigi and you, all would be dead.

-Trix: Ok, I accept being a leader, so about the name, it will still be Fire flower?

-Kuni: Since we are the only survivors, and Hansel was in the Ice flower, I don't know.

-Princess Daisy: What about if you call the squadron "Valiants"?

-Trix: That remind me, one of the guards was telling me that.

-Princess Daisy: Yeah, I heard him too.

-Trix: What do you think guys?

-Kordoon: I like it.

-Hansel: Yeah, let's be valiants.

-Kuni: Sure thing.

-Trix: Good, we'll be the valiants now.

-Princess Peach: If you mind it, you can be our friends too.

All nodded with their heads:

-Hansel: Thank you for accepting us.

-Trix: What do you think Luigi?

-Luigi: I want to be too, but only when you need me, I want to stay a little longer with Daisy.

-Trix: We'll be together, no matter what, because this is the objective: Protect you and stay with you for friendship.

-Hansel: It will be our objective for life.

-Kordoon: To ensure friendship.

-Kuni: And transmit good valors to everyone.

Then all celebrated that:

-Princess Peach: That's remind me, the lunch is ready. Do you want to come?

-All: Sure.

Then all went to Princess Peach castle to lunch together, as the sky remains blues, the birds flies, and the rainbow still appears, the 30th division, 14th squadron "Fire flower", now called the "valiants" are now Princess Daisy and friends escort, and to protect everyone to any threat, Luigi achieve courage and faith and someday he will propose to Daisy, and the valiants will be flying together… no matter what… that's all for the search of courage…

Luigi and Trix: For the search of courage

The adventure is over…

Thank so much for reading this fanfic

THE END-

Credit music (credits coming soon): watch?v=pkM-gDcmJeM


End file.
